In Sickness and In Health
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Masky is new to the mansion and is paired up with Hoodie, Slenderman's best and most loyal proxy. Follow their adventure! Character death.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS~! XD I'M NOT DEAD~! Those who were expecting more chapters out of The Lovable Hunter, I'll get to those eventually. I'm taking a little hiatus from that story. So yeah~

* * *

In Sickness and In Health

_ Hoodie! _he heard. Hoodie turned around to see his master standing behind him. _I need to talk to you. _He nodded.

"SLENDY!" Hoodie heard again. There was only one person he knew of that could make that amount of noise. Jeff.

_Ugh, _Slender groaned, pinching the bridge of his non-existent nose. _What is it this time?_

"Tell BEN to give me back my knives!" Jeff shouted. Now Hoodie pinched the bridge of his nose. He sympathized with the kid because of what happened to him, he really did, but dear ZALGO he was annoying.

"Jeff, you have thousands of knives," he sighed. "Get over it."

"Shut up, Frowny-Face!" Jeff shouted.

"Frowny-Face, huh?" Hoodie deadpanned. "How original."

_Deal with it yourself,_ Slender sighed.

"But I already tried," Jeff said. Both Slender and Hoodie groaned.

_I don't have time for this,_ Slender said. _I'll deal with you later. Come, Hoodie._ Hoodie nodded and followed Slender when he walked away to his office.

When they entered the office, there was already someone there. He stood up when he heard them walk in.

_I apologize for the delay,_ Slender apologized. He walked to his chair while Hoodie leaned with his back against the wall.

"No, that's alright," the man said, sitting back down. "I didn't mind the wait."

_Well, I want to introduce to you my best proxy and from this point on, your partner,_ Slender said, gesturing to Hoodie behind him. _This is Brian-_

"Hoodie," Hoodie interrupted. "My name is Hoodie."

The man stood up and turned to Hoodie, extending his hand. "Hi," he greeted. "My name is Tim~ But you can call me Masky~" Hoodie nodded, shaking Masky's hand.

_Brain,_ Slender said, standing up.

"Yes, Master?" Hoodie asked.

_I want you to show Tim around the mansion. And he's going to be your new roommate._

Hoodie nodded and bowed, taking Masky's arm and leading him out of the office.

* * *

Hey again~ Cheshy here~! Sorry for the short chapter~ It looked longer in my notebook~^^' Anyway, I hope you like this and review~

-Cheshy


	2. Chapter 2

WOOOOOO~! Chapter 2 baby~!

* * *

Chapter 2

Masky followed Hoodie silently for the entire tour, only nodding when they encountered some the mansion's other inhabitants. When they entered now shared room, Masky finally spoke.

"You sounded irritated back there," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hoodie asked, plopping on his bed.

"Well, it almost sounded like you were snapping at everything and everyone," Masky answered, nervously sitting on the other bed.

"Oh, that," Hoodie said. "Well, Master called 'Brian'."

"You don't like being called that?" Masky asked.

"No, I don't," Hoodie answered. "And Master knows this. I know 'Brian' is the name of this body owner, but it's not _my_ name." He sighed. "I just wish he'd stop."

"So you're in the boat I'm in," Masky said.

"You have the same problem?" Hoodie asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I guess you could say that," Masky answered. "But I don't being called by the name of this body's owner." He reached up and took his mask off, setting it down on the table between the two beds and laying down himself. "Call me 'Tim' or 'Masky', I could care less."

Hoodie turned his head to get a better look at Masky's face now that his mask was off. Dark, scruffy hair covered his head. His skin was a creamy pale, just a shade darker than his own. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see what his eye color was. But all in all, he was a decently attractive man.

Unlike Hoodie's black mop of hair, his pale skin, and his pale green eyes. He didn't think he was attractive at all, not that he was trying to impress anyone. He didn't care what other people thought. He sighed and sat up, taking off his mask and jacket. He put his mask on the table and tossed his jacket on the floor, curling up in his blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

Yeah I'm again sorry for the short chapter~ ^_^' It again looked longer in my notebook~ ^_^' The next chapter will hopefully be longer will be out on Monday~ Well, I've run out of things to say, as always, read and review~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	3. Chapter 3

YAY'S~! IT'S FINALLY UP~! XD Sorry for the wait~I know I promised this would be up yesterday, but I'm doing this at the local library and they have this stupid timer system and only 4 computers on the ground floor! DX Well, it's up now, so enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3

Masky woke up in the middle of the night with a start. Panting heavily, he looked over at Hoodie to see if he woke him up. When Hoodie didn't wake, Masky got out of and walked to the bathroom.

When he walked in, he turned on the water and splashed some on his face. After that, he put his hands on the sink and leaned against it, looking in the mirror at his reflection. His eyes flickered from black, to blue, to black again. He had yet to master controlling Tim's body, so every now and again, Tim tried to regain control of his body back from Masky.

"You okay?" he heard. He turned around to see someone behind him.

"Um…" he started. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." He raised a hand to rub his forehead. "I just have really bad headache."

He heard the man chuckle a bit. "I've got something that might help with that~"

Masky watched as the man walked in and opened the mirror cabinet, taking out a bottle of pills. "Here, take two of these. I noticed your eyes were flickering. Tim is trying regain control, isn't he?" So this man was Hoodie.

"Yeah," Masky answered, nodding his head. Hoodie handed him the two pills.

"These worked wonders for me when I had trouble keeping Brian in check," Hoodie explained. "Maybe they'll work for you as well."

Masky looked at the pills, then shrugged and popped them into his mouth. He ducked his head under the faucet for water, leaning back up to look in the mirror as he swallowed. Almost immediately, his eyes stopped flickering and changed back to black. His headache was gone as well.

"How did you know Tim was bothering me?" Masky asked.

"Your eyes," Hoodie answered, pointing to his own. "That normally happens to people like us."

"So it happens to you as well?"

"Sort of. We both have green eyes, but mine are paler. Whenever my eyes flicker, the shade just changes." He handed Masky the bottle. "Take it. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks," Masky said, taking the bottle.

"We'd better get back to our room before BEN starts wondering about," Hoodiesaid, scratching the back of his head and walking out. "He may think there's something going on between us."

"What do you mean?" Masky asked.

"BEN's kind of like the neighborhood pervert," Hoodie answered.

"Oh," Masky said, blushing slightly. This was when he realized that Hoodie wasn't wearing his mask or jacket. No wonder recognize him! He also realized that this was the first good look at his face. His pale green eyes were captivating, as was his pale complexion. Everything about him was perfect. He wondered if he knew this as well. Damn this being gay! He had no idea if Hoodie was even bi, let alone gay. Why does life have to be so unfair?!

"Hello?" Masky heard, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You okay?" Hoodie responed. "You looked like you were spacing out pretty strongly there."

"Oh, sorry~" Masky apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "I have a habit of doing that~"

"Well, let's go," Hoodie said, half patting Masky, half shoving him out of the bathroom. "I really want to have to deal with that glitch."

"Okay," Masky agreed, leaving the bathroom.

* * *

Phew~! That seemed a little longer~ ... Still too short? O_o Well, deal with it! I'm doing the best I can here! The rough draft is in a notebook, so the chapters look longer than they actually are. I wanted to incorporate Masky's pills in somehow, since he has them in canon, and this seemed like the perfect way to do it~ So, yeah~ Well, I've rambled on longed enough. Remember to review, kiddies~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys~! Here's chapter 4~! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hoodie woke to screaming and yelling downstairs. "What's going on?" he heard. He turned to see Masky sitting up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. ZALGO, he was cute… Wait, what?! Hoodie shook his head, grabbing his mask and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Masky asked, turning to see Hoodie getting out of bed.

"To see what's going on," Hoodie answered, putting on his mask and jacket. "Though, I have a feeling I know what it is." He opened the door to see Eyeless Jack in his face.

"Hey, EJ~" he greeted with small wave. "What's the status today?" He watched as EJ typed away at his PDA before he held it up for Hoodie to see.

"So they're at it again, huh?" Hoodie asked. EJ nodded.

"Wait, who's at it again?" Hoodie heard. He turned to see Masky coming up to them, putting on his mask. He felt EJ tug on his jacket sleeve and turned to his PDA.

_Who is he?_ it read.

"Oh, yeah," Hoodie answered, gesturing to Masky. "This is Masky~ He's going to serve as one of Master's main proxies with me and Toby. Masky, this is Eyeless Jack. He's our resident medic, I guess you could say~"

Masky smiled behind his mask, extending his hand to EJ. "It's nice to meet you~" he said. EJ nodded, shaking Masky's hand. Masky looked over at Hoodie in confusion.

"EJ's mute," Hoodie explained, picking up on Masky's confusion. He pointed to EJ's PDA. "He talks though that as result." Masky nodded in understanding. EJ typed away on his PDA, holding it up for both Masky and Hoodie to see.

_Well now that we're all awake, we might as well go downstairs,_ it read. They both nodded and followed EJ downstairs.

* * *

When they entered the living room, Masky damn near hid behind Hoodie at the sight of these cast of characters, while Hoodie just sighed at the sight of them.

A small girl looked behind her, running up to Hoodie and glomping him. She almost knocked him over.

"Good morning, Hoodie~!" she squealed, causing everyone else to turn around. This made Masky hide behind Hoodie.

"Good morning, Sally~" Hoodie greeted, hugging back.

"Yo, Hoods," one of the boys sitting the couch called. His skin was pure white, he had black rings around his eyes, and what looked like a smile carved in his face. "What's up with that pansy behind you?" His gruffy voice made Masky flinch slightly.

"Be nice, Jeff," Hoodie sighed, turning to Masky and patting his shoulder. "This is Masky. He'll be serving as one of the main proxies with-"

"With you and me~?!" shouted another boy. He wore a pair of orange goggles and mask over his mouth. His light brown fell all over his face. Hoodie sighed.

"Yes, Toby," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "With you and me." The boy named Toby cheered, possibly because he gained another partner, while the boy named Jeff groaned.

"You 're saying he's staying her?!" he shouted.

"Yes, Jeff," Hoodie groaned. "Now will you please shut up?" Jeff stuck his tongue and turned around, focusing on the TV. The small girl, whose name was supposedly Sally, ran back to the couch, jumping onto Jeff's lap. Jeff wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

Hoodie grabbed Masky by the wrist and led him into the kitchen where nobody seemed to be at the moment.

"Is it this every morning?" Masky asked, pointing at the screaming and yelling that started back up as soon as they left.

"Try all day, every day," Hoodie corrected. "And it's usually worse than this." He opened the fridge, grabbing two smootheis and tossing one of them to Masky.

"Oh," Masky said, catching the smootie.

"Yeah," Hoodie continued, opening his smoothie and taking a swig. "BEN's on a mission. That's why it's so quiet."

Masky nearly choked on his smoothie. "You call that quiet?!" he shouted. Hoodie chuckled softly.

"You'll understand why I say that once BEN gets home~" he explained. Masky nodded, turning only to bump into someone and dumping some of his smoothie on her.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, setting his smoothie down to grab some paper towels for her.

"You better fucking be!" she shouted, snatching the paper towels from him and starting to wipe off her dress.

"Nice one, Masky~" Hoodie chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to!" Masky defended, starting to panic.

"That's not what I meant~" Hoodie said. "I've been trying to find a reason to do that since I first met her~"

"Oh, fuck you, Hoodie!" she sneered. Masky took a closer look at her. She had pure white skin – just like Jeff – and the entirety of her eyes were black – just like his own. She had long, black hair and wore a short, black dress. He watched as she picked up his smoothie… and dumped the rest on his head.

"There," she sneered. "Now we're even~"

"JANE!" Hoodie shouted. Masky shook slightly, leaving the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

I guess that was a little longer~ Those of you who are confused by the way EJ wasn't talking, I think of him as a mute person~ WEll I gotta go, so read, review, and I'll see you later~

-Cheshy


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Chapter 5 here~ ... Yeah~ You know, I just now realized that I put any disclaimers on my stories. O_o Guess I just thought it went without saying~ Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5

Masky went straight to the bathroom, not stopping when he bumped into someone. "Hey!" the person shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

Masky ignored him, half walking, half running into the bathroom. He took off his mask, jacket, and shirt, walking over to the tub and turning the water on. He grabbed the shower head and kneeled down, leaning over the tub and starting to rub the smoothie out of his hair. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Masky?" he heard. Masky hesitated when he realized that voice belonged to Hoodie.

"Come in," he finally said. "Close the door afterward." He heard the door open then close.

"You okay?" Hoodie asked.

"Yeah," Masky answered. He then felt the shower head being lifted out of his hand. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Helping," Hoodie said, taking off his gloves and jacket. "Now lean back over." He kneeled down and gently raked his fingers through Masky's hair to get out what smoothie was left. Masky just sat there and said nothing.

"You're awfully quiet," Hoodie observed. "Everything okay?" He turned off the water and put the shower head when he was finished. He handed Masky a towel.

"Yeah," Masky said, snatching the towel and rubbing the water out of his hair. He started to walk to their room. "Everything's fine. Just leave me alone." He shut the door and locked it. Masky didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

POOR MASKY~! T_T Not the first he probably hoping for~ Now I know this was short, but this was just the scene where Masky goes to get the smoothie out of his hair that Jane dumped on him~ So, in short, it was basically a filler chapter~ I also wanted to say that I will be out of town from tomorrow to Sunday, so the next chapter won't be uploaded till Monday at the earliest~ Oh and this is the last chapter I've written in my notebook, so there's that as well, and I'm probably going to make the next chapter a filler also, don't really know~ Well, I think I've talked your ears off long enough~ Remember, read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back and I honestly feel like shit. I spent 4 hours straight in a car on my way back home yesterday. But I'm here today, giving you guys another chapter because that's how much I love you~ Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 6

Hoodie knocked on the door later that night, Masky's mask in hand.

"Masky?" he called. "Is it okay if I come in?" Silence.

"Come on, Masky," he pleaded. "It's me, Hoodie. Will you please let me in? This is my room, too, you know." He looked down at the mask in his hand. "I have your mask." He finally heard shuffling behind the door and the click of the lock. The door opened and a hand popped out, grabbing the mask. When Masky went to close the door, Hoodie stopped him.

"Let me in my room please," he pleaded. Masky stared at him and said nothing, but let him regardless. He walked over to his bed, placing his mask on the table and plopping down. He turned to face away from Hoodie. Hoodie walked in and sat down on his bed, taking off his hood and mask.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you so quiet?" He sighed when he was met with silence. "I'm not going to force you to talk, but I just want you to know that I _am_ your partner. I _will_ listen when you decide to." He laid down and turned to face the door.

"What did I do?" Hoodie heard. He turned over to see Masky still facing away from him. "Why did she do that?" Masky turned to Hoodie. "I didn't even mean to spill my smoothie on her."

"Don't worry about her," Hoodie said. "Her name is Jane and she's always like that, especially towards Jeff."

"Why is that?" Masky asked.

"Jeff is the reason she's even here," Hoodie explained. "He attacked her a few ago and what you saw the result."

"Jeff sounds like an ass," Masky observed.

""Eh, I can guess you can say that," Hoodie shrugged. "I just find him annoying. He's really unstable. He got beat up, had bleach dumped on him, and then was set on fire." He sighed. "I think I would've mentally snapped too if that happened to me. He says he regrets everything he did that night though."

"What do you mean?" Masky asked, cocking his head to the side. "What did he do?"

"Well, aside from mutilating his own face," Hoodie explained, "he also murdered his entire family. His mother, father, and younger brother, who he was extremely close with." He looked over to see Masky staring at him in horror.

"What did you expect from us?" Hoodie asked. "You and I are the only 'normal' ones out of everyone. Except Helen. I guess you can say he's 'normal' as well. Everyone else here has some sort of fucked up past." He turned to face the door, closing his eyes and unintentionally falling asleep.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT~! XD I really gotta lengthen out my chapters more, but like I said before, this was more than likely going to be a filler chapter and those are normally short. Well, I don't much to say today, so I'm going stop talking~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	7. Chapter 7

Well those two days of not uploading felt good for my brain~ Sorry for that though~ Well, anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 7

Masky woke up the next morning pretty early. Well, earlier than Hoodie, for he was still asleep when Masky looked over. He quietly got out of bed, grabbing his mask and slipping it on.

Walking out into the kitchen, he noticed a boy sitting at the kitchen table, head buried in a notebook. Masky looked to the boy's left and saw a white mask with looked like a bloody smile drawn on it. The boy had pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. He also wore a blue jacket with a smiley pin pinned over the left side of his chest.

"Can I help you?" Masky heard. He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, looking up to see the boy at the kitchen table looking at him.

"Huh?" Masky said.

"You were staring at me," the boy said. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm sorry," Masky apologized, scratching the back his head. He was thankful for his mask, as he was blushing like crazy. "I've never seen you before, so I was surprised to see you." The boy stood up and walked over to Masky, looking him over.

"You must be the newbie Slender's been talking about," he said. He extended his hand out. "I'm Helen. Helen Otis. More commonly known as 'The Bloody Painter'. What's your name?"

"My real name is Tim," Masky answered, shaking Helen's hand. "But I'm more commonly known as Masky."

"Masky, huh," Helen commented. "Not all that creative." He shrugged. "But hey, what do I know?" Helen walked back to the kitchen table, sitting down and going back to his notebook.

"What are you doing?" Masky asked, walking over to where Helen sat.

"Drawing," Helen answered, not looking up from his notebook.

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure." Helen handed Masky his notebook. "Knock yourself out." Masky turned to the first page, flipping through the notebook, page by page.

"These are pretty good," Masky commented. "Way better than I could hope to do anyway." He handed the notebook back to Helen.

"Eh," Helen shrugged, taking his notebook back. "I've been drawing for as long as I can remember. It's kind of like a hobby of mine."

"Which one is your favorite?" Masky asked. Helen flipped through the pages till he stopped.

"This one," he answered, showing Masky the drawing. It was a drawing of a white rose covered in what looked like blood. It seemed to be wilting.

"Wow~" Masky commented, in awe of the drawing. "This is so beautiful~"

"Thanks~" Helen said. "It took me forever to finish, but I did~"

"Well, I think it looks amazing~" Masky said. Then Helen did something that Masky never thought he'd do. He tore the drawing out of the notebook and gave it to Masky.

"Here," Helen said. "You can take it."

"What?" Masky asked, dumbfounded.

"You seem way more fond of it than I am~" Helen answered. "Take it~"

"But, didn't you say this was your favorite drawing?" Masky asked.

"It's not like I can't draw it again~" Helen insisted. "Go on, take it~" He slid the drawing across the table to Masky.

"I don't know what to say," Masky said, taking the drawing.

"You could say thank you before I change my mind~" Helen mused.

* * *

Hoodie woke with a slight groan. He looked over to see if Masky was still asleep. Masky wasn't there.

_Must've already woken up,_ he thought, getting out of bed. He grabbed his mask and put it on, walking out of his room and downstairs.

"Thank you," he heard someone say.

_That sounded like Masky,_ he thought. Hoodie walked to the kitchen t see Masky slightly bowing to Helen. Helen stood up and walked over to Masky.

"You're really weird~" he said. "Anyone ever told you that~?" Masky shook his head. He then caught Hoodie standing in the doorway of the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Hoodie~" he greeted. Helen looked over as well.

"Hoodie," he greeted, nodding in Hoodie's direction.

"Bloody Painter," Hoodie greeted back, also nodding as he walked in.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Helen asked.

"Because it's your name," Hoodie answered, walking over the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a yogurt cup.

"You do know that not all of the lunatics in this house go by their stage name, right?" Helen said. "Unlike you, I only go by 'The Bloody Painter' when I'm given a mission by Slender. Any other time, I go by Helen."

"Which is a girl's name, I hope you know~" Hoodie said, mockingly. "That's part of the reason I never call you by your real name~" Helen growled lightly, grabbing his notebook and mask and storming out the kitchen.

"What was that for?!" Masky shouted at him. "Helen wait up!" Hoodie grumbled to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his yogurt.

He could tell that this was going to start of a really crappy day.

* * *

Evil Hoodie~! I think it's safe to say that Hoodie's got a romantic rival~ Poor Helen though~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, chapter 8 is up~! This should've been up a long ass time ago! Sorry about that~ Well, it's up now, so enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 8

Masky ran after Helen, who ran outside. Masky could understand why Helen was so upset. How could Hoodie be so mean to someone who seemed so nice? He didn't understand that.

"Helen!" Masky called out. "Helen, wait up!" Helen finally stopped.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, turning to Masky.

"I just wanted to make sure were okay," Masky answered, catching up to Helen. "I don't think he meant what he said."

"I'm pretty sure he did," Helen said. "You don't know him that well. I do and he's not really as 'nice' as you think he is."

"But-" Masky started.

"Look kid, that jackass is only being 'nice' to you because you're new here!" Helen interrupted. "The minute you become a hardened criminal like the rest of us, he'll start pulling the same shit with you!" Masky stood there, dumbfounded. What Helen said couldn't be true, could it?

"The reason for Slender making him your partner is beyond me," Helen continued. He started to walk away. "Oh and uh… Don't be surprised when he leaves you for dead on your first mission… He has a habit of doing that, too…"

* * *

As Masky walked back into the mansion, he noticed Hoodie leaning against the wall.

"What kind of nonsense did he spew out this time?" he asked. Masky ignored him and kept walking.

"Come on," Hoodie said. "That kid's had it in for me for a long time. Don't believe everything he says."

"See, that's just it," Masky finally said, turning back towards Hoodie. "I don't know what to believe." He looked away. "Helen said something about not surprised if you leave me for dead on my first mission. What happened?" Hoodie sighed.

"Helen was my partner before you," he explained. "Master wanted me to show him the ropes, so he gave us our first mission together. Things went south from there. Helen was as headstrong and stubborn then as he is now and he showed that in the mission."

"What did he do?" Masky asked.

"He undermined my authority and almost got us both killed," Hoodie answered. He sighed and looked around. "Let's go to our room. This isn't exactly the kind of conversation I want to have here in the open." He grabbed Masky's hand and tugged him to their shared room.

* * *

Hoodie checked to see if they were followed, sighing and closing the door when he saw no one.

"Why all this secrecy?" Masky asked, sitting on his bed. "Doesn't everybody else already know about this?"

"No," Hoodie answered, walking to his bed and sitting down. "No one else except Master knows about what really happened that night. They just think we botched the mission since we came back all banged up."

"So what happened exactly?" Masky asked. Hoodie sighed.

"It was supposed to be a routine stalking mission," he explained. "But Helen wanted to kill the stalkees. I told him that would come in a later mission, but he was too eager to kill someone and ignored me. I tried to stop him, but I wasn't quick enough and…"

"And what?" Masky pressed.

"And the person Helen tried to kill pulled out a gun and he would've been shot if I didn't push him out of the way," Hoodie continued. He took off his jacket and pulled up his shirt to expose his side, showing a small scar. "I got hit instead."

"But he accused you of leaving him for dead," Masky said. "If you took a bullet for him-"

"I told him to run and I booked it," Hoodie interrupted, sighing and falling back on his bed. He took off his mask. "I honestly thought he was right behind me, but when I looked back, he wasn't there. So I ran back as fast as my wound would let me, only to find him alone and lying in a pool of his own blood." He sighed again. "I quickly ran up to him, picked him up, and rushed back here so EJ could fix him up. He's blamed me for it ever since. And I don't blame him."

Masky just sat there, trying to process the information he just given. While Helen had a right to be angry, Masky understood where Hoodie came from, though he wasn't sure how.

"You're not talking," he heard.

"What?" Masky asked.

"I just dropped a bombshell on you and you're not talking."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, considering I can't read minds, to me, yeah it's a bad thing." Hoodie sighed. "Look, it's bad enough Helen hates me and the others think I'm Master's lap dog. I don't want you thinking badly of me either." Masky looked at Hoodie.

"Well, I can understand why Helen hates you," he said. "I mean, the last thing he remembers is you bailing on him. I can't say I blame him. Would you?" Hoodie stayed quiet for a minute.

"I guess," he finally answered. He sighed. "I just wish I could do something to make him forgive me."

"Maybe you just need to give him time to do so," Masky said.

"It's been three years, Masky," Hoodie complained, sitting up. "Don't you think if he was going forgive me, he would've done it by now?"

"I've seen people hold grudges for far longer than three years before even considering to forgive the other," Masky inquired. "Maybe Helen's one of those people." Hoodie fell back on his bed again, groaning.

Everyone! they both heard. It's time for dinner!

"That's Master calling us," Hoodie said, a blank look on his face. "We should go." Masky nodded, feeling his stomach growl.

"Okay," he said, practically rushing out of the room and into the dining room. Hoodie chuckled softly as he slowly walked out, sighed as he knew he was going to have to face Helen.

* * *

Phew~! Finally up~ Well, this is sort of a plot twist~ A reason for Masky to be wary of Hoodie~ But, Hoodie really thought Helen was right behind him, so I can see he's coming from~ Oh and to the readers who are confused about me calling Hoodie's hoodie jacket... Just reread what I just typed... -_- IT'S FREAKING CONFUSING FOR ME~! XD Well, I've said enough for today~ Remember to read, reveiw, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, Cheshy here~ Sorry it took so long, but I finally got the next installment of In Sickness and In Health~! XD Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone gathered around the dining room table as Slender's tendrils came out from the kitchen. Masky sat straight up in his chair, staring in both awe and fear at the sight.

"Oh yeah~" he heard. "You weren't at dinner last night so you didn't see this~" Masky looked across the table to see Jeff snickering.

"Jeff, knock it off," Hoodie said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell!" Jeff shouted, rubbing his head. Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh, hush," Hoodie deadpanned. "You were the same way when you first saw this." Jeff stuck out his tongue at Hoodie and slumped down in his chair. Masky chuckled softly, stiffening up again when a tendril set a plate of food in front of him. He slowly picked up his fork and began to poke at his food.

"Will you eat your food and stop playing it?!" he heard someone shout. He looked up to see Jane glaring daggers at him. Masky instantly flinched.

"Jane," someone said quietly. Everyone shut up. When Masky looked to see who spoke, he understood why. The small, quiet voice came from EJ.

"Holy shit, EJ!" Jeff shouted in surprise. "Since when can you talk?!" EJ typed away on his PDA, sliding it to Jeff.

_I've always been able to talk, I just don't like to,_ it read. Jeff slid the PDA back to EJ.

"That makes no sense," he complained.

_HOODIE!_ Everybody shut up when they heard that voice. They all turned to see the Slenderman walking into the dining room from the kitchen. He sat down at the head of the table in what looked like something just short of a throne chair.

_I see everyone is here,_ he continued. _Yet you have not introduced Timothy to them._

"I apologize Master," Hoodie apologized.

"I apologize Master~" Jeff imitated mockingly. A tendril slithered up and wrapped itself around Jeff's mouth.

"Ignore him," Hoodie said to Masky. Hoodie started at the person next to him.

"This is BEN Drowned," he introduced.

"Please, call me BEN~" BEN said, glitching occasionally. His voice sounded a little digital.

"Next is Glitchy Red," Hoodie continued, completely ignoring BEN altogether. "After him is Pinkamena, then there's the Puppeteer, next is Lost Silver, you've already met Eyeless Jack, Ticci Toby-"

"Hey!" Toby interrupted. "How many time do I have to tell you! Stop calling me Ticci!"

"And Jeff the Killer," Hoodie continued, ignoring Toby. "After them is Sally, whom you've already met, and you've already met Jane the Killer and Helen the Bloody Painter." Everyone gave a small wave and said their hellos in turn when Hoodie said their names.

"And at the head of the table, is the Slenderman," Hoodie finished. Masky more grateful for his mask than he ever was in his entire life, as he was turning like twenty shades of red. He never really was social, especially around large crowds. He talked and hung out with his friends and people he knew, but that was as social as he got.

_Everyone,_ Slender added. _This is Timothy-_

"Masky," Masky interrupted. "Call me Masky." He gave a small wave.

_He will be serving me directly, along with Toby and Brian,_ Slender continued. _I want you all to treat him with respect._

* * *

After dinner, Masky was lying in bed, drawing in his sketchbook.

"I didn't know you liked to draw," he heard. Masky looked up to see Hoodie leaning in the doorway. "You don't look like that kind of person."

"I just like to doodle from time from time," Masky replied, looking back to his sketchbook.

"Can I check them out?" Hoodie asked, walking into the room.

"I don't really show my drawings to others," Masky said.

"Respectable," Hoodie acknowledged, walking over to his bed and laying down. He took off his mask and jacket, placing the mask on the table and tossing the jacket on the floor. "Is it to ask what it is you're drawing?"

"Just a simple doodle," Masky answered.

"I'll take that as a no~" Hoodie chuckled, wrapping his hands around the back of his head.

"Sorry," Masky apologized.

"No, it's okay~" Hoodie said. "I don't mind~ Just thought I'd be curious, that's all~"

He heard a book close. He turned to see Masky putting his sketchbook away. Masky turned off the lamp light and turned away from Hoodie. Hoodie turned away from Masky and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards. What he did not see, however, was the wide and extremely happy smile on Masky's face, for he was the only person to even ask Masky if he could see his drawings.

* * *

*sigh* Awkward chapter is awkward... O_o Anyways, I will try to update again this week, but don't expect one. Oh, I've been thinking and I think this story is kind of going nowhere at the moment. Tell me whether you want a time skip or not~ Review "yes" for time skip and review "No" for no time skip~ I'm also going to be out of town from Thursday to possibly Sunday, who knows. Well, anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Hey guys, Cheshy here~ I can't help notice I have only one review for how I should continue this story~ I hope you guys know that this story is you, not me~ It's up to you how it's told~ I want you guys to help me~ I don't want to continue the story on review…. So please review…. :'( Anyways, remember to read, review and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	11. Chapter 11

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! DX I expected more reviews from you guy! DX 2 weeks, guys! 2 weeks! Oh well, I decided to upload anyway...

* * *

Chapter 10

Masky woke up with a start at the sound of thunder. Storms always unsettled him, the rain depressed him and the loud noise of the thunder always left him awake and shaking at night. He tossed and turned for he felt was an hour before he finally got out of bed and left the room, grabbing his mask and putting it on as he went.

He opted to just wandering around the mansion to get a better feel of it.

"Where are you going?" he heard. Masky turned around to see Hoodie sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm just going to walk around the mansion to get my mind off this storm," Masky answered. Hoodie nodded and laid back down, going back to sleep.

Masky was walking down the hall when he heard what sounded to him like someone crying. He followed the sound till he found Helen sitting on the floor, curled in on himself and leaning against the wall.

"Helen!" Masky called, rushing over to him. "What happened?!" Helen pointed in front of him. Masky followed Helen's finger to see a sketchbook torn to pieces in front of them. He picked up the pieces, holding them gently in his hands.

"Oh, Helen," Masky gasped. "I'm so sorry. I know how much this sketchbook meant to you." He set the pieces down and pulled Helen into a hug, rocking him back and forth. "Who did this?" Helen didn't answer, but he did lean into Masky's hold, clutching Masky's shirt.

Masky continued to rock Helen back and forth, gently rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into in his ear.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, helping Helen up. Helen nodded as he turned around and opened the door behind them. He walked into his room, wiping his eyes free of tears.

"Y-You can come in if you want," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Masky nodded and stepped inside Helen's room. The room was as simple as the room he shared with Hoodie, except Helen's room had only one bed. Helen walked to his bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to go pick up the pieces of your sketchbook?" Masky asked, closing the door.

"No," Helen answered, shaking his head. "Leave them. I don't care." Masky sat down next to Helen on the bed.

"This happens often, doesn't it?" he asked. Helen nodded, falling back onto the bed.

"Why?" Masky continued. "And who does this?" Helen sighed, but still refused to answer.

Then Helen did something that surprised the hell out of Masky. He pulled Masky down and and laid his head on his chest. Masky froze, unsure of what to do and blushing like mad behind his mask.

"Uh, Helen?" he said. "What are you doing?" Helen sat up and hovered over Masky.

"You know," Helen answered. "I've never seen your face before." He took off MAsky's mask, stopping when he saw his face. He thought Masky's pure black eyes accented his pale skin perfectly.

"Wow," he gasped, blushing slightly. "You look amazing." Helen then did something else that surprised – more like startled – Masky. He leaned down and kissed Masky. Masky was so shocked that he couldn't move. When Helen broke the kiss, he touched their foreheads together, his eyes half-lidded. They were both breathing and blushing heavily.

"No," Masky finally said, snapping out of his daze and gently pushing Helen off of him. "We can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked, slightly surprised that Masky said no.

"What do you think I mean?" Masky answered. "We don't even know each other. I'm not saying we can't ever get together, but I want to get to know you first." Helen looked down at the bed with a saddened look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, looking as if he was going to cry again.

"Please don't cry, Helen," Masky said, pulling him into another hug. "I'll still think of you as my friend." He started rocking Helen back and forth. "Please don't cry."

Helen sniffled a little, leaning into Masky's hold. "Will you at least sleep with me tonight?" he asked.

Masky nodded, grabbing his mask and setting it on the night stand before lying down under the covers with Helen. He held Helen close, falling asleep soon afterwads to the sound of the rain and the dull roar of the thunder.

* * *

I'm very disappointed in you guys... -_- Oh well, there's no use crying over spilled milk... I still love you guys~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	12. Chapter 12

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! IT'S FINALLY UP! Sorry for the wait~ Well, enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 11

Hoodie slowly woke up the next morning, sitting up and stretching. He looked over to Masky's bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, only to see that Masky wasn't there.

Maybe he's already awake, he thought. He yawned and stretched again, grabbing his mask and jacket. He put them on as he left the room.

He walked downstairs and through the living room to the kitchen, ignoring the commotion going on in the living room.

When Hoodie entered the kitchen, however, he found it to be empty. He had secretly hoped that Masky was waiting there for him. Seeing the empty room disappointed him. He sighed, walking to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and a cup of yogurt. He sat down at the kitchen table and lifted his mask to his nose, quietly eating his yogurt and drinking his water.

* * *

Masky slowly woke up the same morning, looking down to see Helen still sleeping in his arms. He slowly ran his fingers though Helen's hair wanting, for some reason, to know how soft it was. In short, it was really soft. He then started to shake Helen awake.

"Hey, Helen~" Masky whispered. "It's time to get up~" Helen slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. When his brain finally returned from the wondrous land of dreams, he realized that he was in Masky's arms and pushed him away, blushing like crazy.

"Ow!" Masky said as he fell off the bed, rubbing the back his head. "What was that for?!" Through he refused to admit it, he was blushing too.

"I'm sorry," Helen whined, jumping out of bed to help Masky to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Masky answered. "But why did you push me off the bed? You were the one who asked me to sleep over last night."

"I know," Helen said, scratching the back of his head. "I just felt really awkward when I woke up in your arms, you know? I guess I just sort of…. Reacted." He paused. " I didn't mean to push you."

"Don't worry about it~" Masky reassured, pulling Helen into a hug. "I most likely would've done the same thing if I was in your position~" Helen smiled at that, hugging back. He loved how safe he felt in Masky's arms. It made him jealous that Slender would make Hoodie Masky's partner instead of him.

"We should go downstairs~" Masky said, letting go and grabbing his mask. He put it on and grabbed Helen's hand, tugging him along.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Masky went out looking for Hoodie, as he had not seen him all day. When he finally found him, Hoodie was laying on his back in the field, staring at the clouds.

"There you are~" Masky said. "I've been looking all over for you~" Hoodie said nothing.

"Hoodie?" Masky called, sitting down next to him. "You okay?" Hoodie turned away.

"Where were you?" he finally said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" Masky asked. "I've been looking for you."

"I mean this morning," Hoodie answered. "You never came back. Where did you go?"

"I was with Helen," Masky answered truthfully. "I saw him crying, so I went to see if he was okay. He then asked if I could stay the night and said yes." He tilted his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Hoodie sighed, turning over and grabbing Masky's hand. He tugged him down, making Masky fall on top of him.

"Um, Hoodie?" Masky asked stiffly and nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I just need a hug," Hoodie answered, sighing. "Please don't go." Masky nodded, awkwardly repositioning himself so he was more comfortable and laying his head on Hoodie's chest. What came next for Masky surprised him. He felt so comfortable in Hoodie's arms, that he actually started to snuggle closer. He then felt Hoodie's arms tighten around him.

What they didn't know was that Helen was watching them from the second floor balcony, silent fuming. He felt as though Hoodie was trying to take Masky from him, even though he and Masky weren't together. Helen had actually fallen in love with the morning they first met and he would be damned if Hoodie stole Masky's heart from him. That was something he wasn't going to allow. But he couldn't do anything at the moment after Masky said the night before that he wanted to get to know Helen first. So he stood on the balcony, watching the two proxies and silently plotting to get Masky fall in love with him.

* * *

Later that night, Masky and Hoodie spent the night at a nearby cabin. They had enter the cabin after dinner, Hoodie tugging Masky along to the bedroom. The bedrrom was just as simple as the rooms at the mansion. A bed, night stand, and a closet.

Hoodie had tugged both of their masks and jackets off, dropping them to the ground and pushing Masky on the bed where he kissed him deeply. He wrapped Masky's arms around his neck, using his hands to ghost under his shirt.

Masky moaned as he kissed back, running his fingers through Hoodie's hair. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he felt too good to stop it. He did feel bad, since when Helen kissed him, he said that he didn't want to do anything till he knew him more. Masky didn't know Hoodie any more than he knew Helen. It didn't seem fair. He then felt Hoodie lift up his shirt.

"No," Masky said, stopping Hoodie. "We can't be doing this."

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked. "You were fine with it a minute ago."

"I wasn't here a minute ago," Masky answered. " I just don't comfortable going that far yet." Hoodie nodded, laying down under the covers with Masky in his arms.

"I'm sorry,"Hoodie whispered. "I'll respect your boundries from now on." He kissed Masky's forehead, falling asleep soon afterwards.

* * *

Ugh, I'm sorry guys. The chapters may be uploaded a lot slower than they were originally. I'm starting to lose interest in this story, but I will NOT stop till I'm done. I will promise you that~ The chapters will just be uploaded a lot slower. Well, anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	13. Chapter 13

Yay's~! Chapter 12~! It's up everybody~! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 12

Helen was furious! He had secretly followed Masky and Hoodie when they left then mansion after dinner to the cabin. That was where he saw them making out with each other! Helen kissed Masky only once and he said that he didn't want anything like that till they knew each other better. Yet, there he was, making out with Hoodie! That hypocrite! Helen ran back to the mansion crying.

When he entered the mansion, he ran into the Puppeteer.

"Hey, watch it!" Puppeteer shouted. Helen did nothing but glare at him with tear filled eyes. The Puppeteer was one of the pastas that picked on Helen a lot. But what Helen didn't know, was that the Puppeteer actually had a crush on him. Every time he and the other pastas left, he would look back with guilt filled eyes. Though, this was something he could barely admit to himself, and ZALGO knows that he would never admit to the others, not that they would have the balls to pick on him even if he did. He'd had plenty of opportunities to tell Helen how he felt, but every time he tried, he'd get tongue-tied and screw it up. Though he doubted Helen would accept since he was one of the ones who picked on him. So he watched as Helen stormed off to his room, deciding to follow to make sure he was okay. He knocked on Helen's door.

"Helen?" Puppeteer called. "Are you okay?" No response.

"Helen?" Puppeteer called again, opening the door and walking in. "Helen, where are you?" He then heard crying in Helen's bathroom.

"Helen?" Puppeteer knocked on the bathroom door. He small crash, then Helen opened the door, sticking his head out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Puppeteer asked. "You were crying."

"I'm fine," Helen answered, closing the door. The Puppeteer stopped him.

"What's going on?" he asked, opening the door all the way. He saw the faucet running and bandages strewn across the counter. He looked at Helen to see his right arm bandaged and bloodied.

"What did you do?!" Puppeteer shouted. Helen hid his injured arm.

"It's nothing," he said, looking away.

"Nothing?!" Puppeteer shouted, grabbing Helen's arm. "You called this nothing?! You could've killed yourself!"

"Why would you care?!" Helen shouted back. The Puppeteer froze. How could he say that he cared without sounding like he wanted something in return.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Helen sneered. "You've got nothing." He ripped his arm out of the Puppeteer's grip, storming out of his bathroom.

"Get out of my room!" he shouted, pointing to his door. "I want you out!' The Puppeteer stood there for a second before hanging his head and walking out. He looked back and watched as Helen slammed the door in his face.

* * *

*sigh* Shoooooooooooooooooooooort! DX I'm sorry about that... My depression has been getting worse as of late... By the way, if anybody knows the real name of the Puppeteer, I'd really like to know it, because it was really awkward writing "The Puppeteer" every time I was referring to him~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13~! IT'S UP~! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 13

Helen sighed after he slammed the door shut, walking over to his bed and plopping down on it.

Why _would the Puppeteer care about what happens to me?_ he thought, staring at his bandaged arm. _It doesn't make sense._

He sighed again and turned onto his side, thinking about what he saw at the cabin. Maybe Hoodie forced himself on Masky. But Masky seemed to have been going along with what Hoodie was doing. Argh! Why couldn't he ever get what he wanted?! Things like this have been happening to Helen ever since his first crush, Tom, fell from the roof of the school and died. He then developed a crush on the Puppeteer, but then the Puppeteer started picking on him with the other pastas. Then Masky came along, and he gets swept away by Hoodie. It just wasn't fair! Helen then felt something wet on his face and realized that he was crying.

"Stop that!" he shouted aloud. "Stop crying! Why are you constantly crying?!"

He couldn't hold back the tears after that. Wave after wave of tears fell from Helen's eyes as he curled into the fetal position and cried him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Masky slowly woke up, yawning. He tried to sit up so he could stretch, but something was preventing him from doing so. That something was an arm. Masky looked up and saw that he was still in Hoodie's arms. He screamed, falling out of bed and blushing like crazy. This woke up Hoodie up. He looked over to see Masky on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Masky nodded hastily, covering his face. He didn't want Hoodie to see him blushing.

"What's wrong?" Hoodie asked, getting out of bed and kneeling in front of Masky. "Are you hurt?" He took Masky's hands off of his face and noticed that it was beet red.

"You're really red," he continued. "Are you sure you're okay?" He put his hand on Masky's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Why are you all red?" Masky looked away.

"I forgot that I fell asleep in your arms last night," he answered. "So when I woke up, I freaked out." Hoodie started giggling which made Masky blush even more.

"I'm sorry~" Hoodie chuckled, covering his mouth. "I know I shouldn't be laughing~"

"Then stop," Masky whined. He already felt embarrassed by the way he reacted to waking up in Hoodie's arms. Hoodie's laughter didn't make him feel any better. He then felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry~" Hoodie apologized. "When I heard your explanation, I couldn't help myself~" He planting a kiss on Masky's forehead. "Will you forgive me~?" Masky nodded, slowly leaning into Hoodie's hold. Hoodie pulled Masky's face up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Would you stop that?!" Masky said, pushing Hoodie away. "I already told you. I'm just not comfortable with it yet." Hoodie sighed, pulling into another hug.

"Will you at least consider the idea?" he asked. Masky snuggled closer to Hoodie.

"You aren't the first to ask me that," he answered. He sighed. "Helen asked me the same thing the other night. Although, it wasn't in as many words." Hoodie tensed when he heard Helen's name. He had nothing against him, but Helen had a lot against him. He had a feeling Helen was trying to get Masky to fall in love with him to get Hoodie jealous and to lash out, therefore making Masky hate him and want for a different partner. Hoodie wasn't going to let that happen. In the few days he'd known Masky, he'd actually started to fall for him. Now that Masky had said that Helen had asked the same thing, it was clear that he was going to have to fight Helen for Masky heart. He just hoped that he didn't lose Masky in the process.

* * *

FINALLY~! Chapter 13 is finally up~! I'm sorry for the wait~ I forgot my notebook the first time and then I was out of town... D: Well, it's finally up, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	15. Chapter 15

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'S CHAPTER 14~! XD

* * *

Chapter 14

Almost a year had gone by since Helen and Hoodie declared war on each other for Masky's heart. Both of them would shower Masky with affection, but when Masky didn't see the intent in what they doing, they literally sat him down and told him to choose between them. Masky chose Hoodie. While Hoodie was overjoyed, Helen was furious. So furious, in fact, he decided to do something about it.

After dinner and after everyone had gone to bed, Helen grabbed his knife and walked over to Masky's and Hoodie's shared room. He flung the door open, causing both Masky and Hoodie to wake up.

"Helen?" Masky called, a bit disorientated as he was woken up. "What are you doing?" He leaned into Hoodie's arms as Hoodie wrapped them around him. Only when he finally woke up, he realized that Hoodie was holding rather tightly. He looked back at Helen and understood why. Helen was standing in the doorway with a knife in his hand.

"Step away from Hoodie, Masky," Helen said, raising the knife. Unaware of what was going on, Masky did as he was told and got out of Hoodie's bed. That when he realized what was going on.

"Helen, don't do this," Masky said, slowly and nervously. He slowly started to walked towards Helen. Behind them, Hoodie had gotten out of bed, slowly walking to the closet where he secretly kept a gun. He didn't want to use it, but if he had to, he would.

Helen caught this and rushed Hoodie, readying his knife to stab and kill him. But when his knife made contact, however, Hoodie wasn't on the other end. Instead it was Masky. When Helen ran toward Hoodie, Masky had gotten himself in between the two, causing himself to be stabbed instead. In shock, Helen pulled the knife out of Masky's stomach, backing up as he fell to the floor, coughing up blood.

"MASKY!" Hoodie screamed in horror, running over to his newly-made boyfriend. He picked Masky up and held him in his arms. Masky held his stomach, breathing raggedly. Every second he laid there, he was losing blood.

"Go get EJ!" Hoodie shouted at Helen, tears streaming down his face. Not knowing what else to do, Helen nods and goes to get EJ.

* * *

Two days passed since the incident and Masky was still passed out his stab wound. Hoodie stayed by his side the entire time, sitting in a chair next to the bed and holding his hand. EJ would come in periodically to change Masky's bandages and comfort Hoodie, as he had known the two had been dating.

_He should wake up soon,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to Hoodie. Hoodie looked at the PDA, then back to Masky. He knew what EJ was trying to do, as they had been long-time friends, and he appreciated it, but the only thing that would make him feel better would be for Masky to wake up. As EJ left, Helen walked in, being MIA since he accidently stabbed Masky.

"How's doing?" he asked, shifting nervously in the doorway. Hoodie didn't answer nor did he look at Helen. He was afraid that if he did, he would kill him. Helen took a few steps towards Hoodie.

"Look, I'm sorry," Helen pleaded. "I didn't mean to stab-" Hoodie interrupted Helen by grabbing him by the collar and slamming against the wall. He just couldn't it anymore. As Hoodie continued slamming Helen into the wall, Helen called out for help. Soon, Glitchy Red and the Puppteer came running in the room, Glitchy prying Hoodie off of Helen and the Puppeteer shielding Helen from Hoodie.

"You son of a bitch!" Hoodie shouted, struggling against Glitchy. "You better hopes he lives, because if he doesn't, I swear to ZALGO, I'll kill you!" The Puppeteer ushered Helen out of the room, while Glitchy sat Hoodie in the chair next to Masky.

"Let it go," Glitchy said quietly and walked out of the room, leaving Hoodie alone in the with a sleeping Masky, sobbing harshly.

* * *

Ugh... I meant to have this up yesterday, but stupid computers were being stupid... -_- Anyway, Helen whAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY WOULD YOU STAB MASKY?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO STAB HOODIE?! SINCE WHEN IS HOODIE NOT A WORD SPELLCHECK?! Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 everyone~! XD

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day, Masky slowly woke up feeling like shit. He tried to sit up, but his stomach started screaming at him to stop moving, so he laid back down.

"Masky?" he heard a quiet voice. He looked over to see EJ in the doorway. EJ walked in the room and stopped at Masky's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" EJ quietly asked.

"Like shit," Masky answered truthfully. EJ stayed quiet.

"Um, EJ?" Masky asked, trying to sit up again, only to fall back in pain. EJ pulled out one of his many scalpels, plunging it into Masky's throat.

"EJ!" Masky gurgled. "What are you-" Ej shut him up by dragging the scalpel across Masky's throat.

* * *

Masky woke up with a start, wincing since he aggravated his stab would.

"Masky?" he heard. He jumped and looked to his right, wincing again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hoodie said, standing up and stabilizing Masky. "Are you okay?" Masky started shaking, looking at Hoodie with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hoodie soothed, sitting on the bed and pulling Masky into a hug. "It's okay, it's only me." Masky hugged back, sobbing softly into Hoodie's chest.

"What happened?" Hoodie asked, running his fingers softly through Masky's hair.

"I-I…I thought you were EJ," Masky answered through his tears.

"Why would you jump around EJ?" Hoodie asked. "What did he do?"

"I…I had a dream where he slit my throat with one of his scalpels," Masky answered, snuggling closer. His nightmare truly terrified him. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hoodie called. In came the one person Masky didn't want to see: EJ.

_I see Masky's awake,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to both of them. Masky flinched, snuggling closer to Hoodie.

_Is something wrong? _EJ asked, showing the PDA to Hoodie.

"He had a nightmare of you killing him," Hoodie answered, concern and worry lacing his voice. Hoodie had known EJ ever since he became a proxy for Slender, and EJ knew that Hoodie was in love with Masky, hell, EJ was the first person he told when he had developed a crush for Masky. There was no way EJ would ever harm Masky, let alone kill him. He just hoped Masky knew this as well.

_There's no in ZALGO's domain that I would ever harm Masky, let alone kill him,_ EJ typed on his PDA, showing it to Hoodie. Hoodie knew it. He still felt Masky shaking in his arms.

"It's okay~" Hoodie soothed, rocking Masky back and forth. "I wouldn't let big, bad EJ hurt you even if he wanted to~" He heard EJ chuckle slightly as he kissed Masky on the forehead. Masky shyly looked up at EJ.

_I do need to change your bandages though,_ EJ typed, showing it to Masky. Masky gulped, but he nodded, pushing himself from Hoodie. EJ took off Masky's bandages and gauze to expose his stab wound. Hoodie had to get up and turn away whenever EJ did this. It always made him think of Helen, which pissed off.

"You okay, Hoodie?" Masky asked, looking over EJ's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hoodie lied, still turned away. EJ leaned in toward Masky.

"He hates Helen for what he did to you," he whispered into Masky's ear, pointing to his wound. "He can't look at this without thinking about him, and in all honesty, I don't blame him." Masky looked back over EJ's shoulder and stared at Hoodie, quiet for the rest of the time EJ was changing his bandages. He himself didn't hate Helen for what happened he only wanted to know why he did what he did. EJ started to leave, typing on his PDA and showing it to Hoodie.

_His wound is healing nicely~ Pretty soon he won't need the bandages anymore~_ Hoodie breathed a sigh of relief at reading that, looking over at Masky who had laid back down since his stomach was bothering him. He walked over to Masky, laying down next to him. Masky snuggled closer to him, minding his wound as EJ left to let them have some alone time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen was on the second floor balcony, looking out across the field. He had really fucked up now. Not only did he Hoodie hate him, which he didn't care about since he hated him right back, but he probably made Masky hate as well. And Helen was still in love with him! Helen dropped his head into his hands, berating himself for how much of a dumbass he was.

"You okay?" he heard. Helen turned to see the Puppeteer leaning in the doorway. He turned back around.

"What do you want?" he asked. The Puppeteer sighed, walking over to Helen and placing a hand on Helen's head.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to help you?"

"Why would you want to help me?" Helen asked, knocking the Puppeteer's hand off his head. "All you ever do is call me names and make fun of me."

"Hey, I've never done anything like that," the Puppeteer defended.

"Yeah, well those asshats you call 'friends' sure do," Helen countered.

"And when was the last time you saw me associating myself with them?!" the Puppeteer shouted, growing frustrated. Helen stayed quiet.

"I stopped hanging with them a couple months ago," he continued, calming down a bit. "They started calling me a pussy for never actually doing anything to you. So I strung them up and told them to leave you alone." He shrugged and leaned on the balcony railing. "They still call me a pussy, but I don't really care anymore."

"I didn't that," Helen said, hesitantly. The crush he once had for the Puppeteer was starting to re-surface and that confused him. He was staring to fall in love with the Puppeteer all over again, but he was already and still in love with Masky.

"You need to let him go," he heard. He looked at the Puppeteer.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You could've died yesterday, I hope you know that," the Puppeteer continued. "If Glitchy and I hadn't gotten there when we did, Hoodie most likely would've killed you. And I'm guessing this is all over that Masky kid." He placed his hand Helen's head again and this time, Helen blushed. "Masky chose Hoodie, Helen. So you need to choose someone else." With that, he left the balcony, closing the door behind him.

"Can I choose you?" Helen asked himself.

* * *

*sigh* Why is it getting harder and harder to write these chapters? I don't think it's because of writer's block because when I actually do start writing, the words start flowing onto the page. I guess my depression is starting to hit harder than usual. Maybe it's just because I'm homesick, I don't know. That's right readers~ I'm not a Michigan native~ I'm from Indiana and I miss that place dearly~ It's where all my friends and my girlfriend live~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chappie for your awesome readers~! Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 16

Two weeks passed and Masky was fully healed. He would have the scar for a while, but soon, even that would fade. Everyone was happy that he was back. Some of them jumped on them, some would give him noogies, and some would give him a pat on the shoulder, saying they were glad to have him back. There were only two people missing from this fiasco: Helen and Jane. They both stayed in the background, while everyone else welcomed Masky back.

"Some balls," Jane said, making Helen look at her. "I applaud them. I would want to kill him too." With that, she left. She did know that Helen tried to kill Hoodie and not Masky, right? He sighed and left too, unable to watch the fun fest in front of him.

"How did you get hurt, Masky?" Sally asked. Masky looked at Hoodie, then looked back at Sally.

"I got clumsy~" he lied, scratching his head. "And I fell on my knife~" He looked up and glared at everyone who knew the truth – which was everyone but Sally – as if to say "keep your mouths shut". Apparently everyone got the message because nobody said a word.

"Why don't go play with Smile, Sally," Silver said. "I'm sure he's getting lonely."

"Okay~!" Sally said, jumping off of Masky and running off to find the smiling Husky.

"Thanks, Silver," Masky thanked.

"No problem," Silver said, nodding his head in Masky's direction.

"Hey, how come you didn't just tell her Helen stabbed you?" Jeff asked. Masky sighed, walking over to Jeff and placing a hand on his head.

"One day you'll learn why it's better to lie to little kids~" he mused, patting Jeff's head. "One day~"

_BRIAN! TIMOTHY!_ everyone heard. Hoodie and Masky flinched. _IN MY OFFICE! NOW!_

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Master?" Hoodie asked nervously as both he and Masky entered Slender's office. His eyes then rested upon Helen, who looked a little frightened as well.

"You little twit!" Hoodie shouted, rushing Helen, only to be held back by one of Slender's tendrils. "You would blab, wouldn't you, you coward?!"

"Hoodie stop!" Masky shouted, again getting between the two. "He's not worth it!" Helen visibly flinched. He was right. Masky hated him. He already regretted telling Slender what happened, but now he really regretted it. At least now he knew for sure. Hoodie took Masky's advice and stopped Slender's tendril.

_I want to hear your side of the story,_ Slender, cautiously letting go of Hoodie. He kept the tendril at the ready in case Hoodie went after Helen again.

"He stabbed Masky!" Hoodie sneered, glaring at Helen through his mask. He was never going to forgive Helen for what happened.

"It was my fault I was stabbed," Masky interjected. "If I hadn't gotten in the way, I wouldn't have been stabbed." Helen looked at Masky hopefully. Maybe Masky didn't hate him after all. "But also, if I gotten in the way, Helen would've gone after Hoodie, and I don't think he would've stopped until he was dead." Masky hugged Hoodie, wrapping his arms loosely around him.

Helen's heart sank. He thought that maybe Masky didn't hate him. Turns out he was wrong. Slender turned to Helen as if he was surprised to hear what he just heard.

_All Helen told me was that Brian had attacked him,_ he said_. I heard nothing about Helen stabbing anyone._ Masky and Hoodie looked at each other surprised. The stabbing incident was the reason they thought they were called into the office. They didn't know Helen didn't tell Slender about the stabbing.

_Tim, Brian, _Slender said. You _are excused. Helen, I want you to stay to receive your punishment._ Masky and Hoodie bowed and left, leaving Helen behind to except his fate.

* * *

*sigh* I really hate this library... -_- Apparently the library people forgot to take my lost fee off my account after I turned in an overdue book, so I haven't been able to get on at all this week until now... *sigh* Oh well, I'm on now and I'm able update for you awesome readers~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	18. Chapter 18

It's up~!

* * *

Chapter 17

Hoodie pushed Masky into their room, closing the door behind them and locking it. He took their both mask and jackets off and tossed them on the ground as he pushed Masky on the bed, climbing on top of him to kiss deeply. Masky's arms immediately wrapped around Hoodie's neck neck, raking his fingers in his hair as he kissed back. Hoodie ran his hands underneath Masky's shirt, but didn't lift it.

"Is it okay?" he asked, leaning in to nip at Masky's neck. Masky blushed at the action, nodding his head. Hoodie nodded his head as well as he lifted Masky's shirt and began kissing, licking, and nipping down his chest and stomach. Masky moaned at the attention. This being his first time, he was nervous and his was beating like crazy.

"Calm down~" Hoodie chuckled, lightly kissing Masky's cheek.

"I can't help it," Masky pouted, blushing heavily. "I've never done something like this before."

"Then, I'll make sure to take it slow~" Hoodie mused, rubbing his nose with Masky's. "Just tell me when I go too far~ I'll never pressure you to do something you don't want to do~" Masky nodded, leaning up to kiss Hoodie on the lips. This was something he was okay with. Hoodie kissed back, slowly moving himself in-between Masky's legs. He gently rocked his hips to test the waters on how far he could go. To Hoodie's surprise, Masky moaned, lightly rocking his hips back.

"You like that, don't you~?" Hoodie purred, rocking his hips a little harder. Masky turned his head as he blushed heavily, lowering his hands to lift Hoodie's shirt.

"It's only fair," he said, still looking away. Hoodie smirked, sitting up and taking off his shirt. He leaned back down and along Masky's collarbone, making Masky moan and tangle his fingers in his hair. Hoodie worked his way down Masky's chest, licking one of his nipples and taking it into his mouth to suck on it. This made Masky moan louder and tighten his grip on Hoodie's hair. Hoodie used his teeth to gently pull on the nipple, switching nipples to repeat the same process.

Hoodie's hands traveled lower to Masky's pantline, lingering to see if Masky would try to stop him. When he didn't Hoodie undid Masky's pants, stopping again to see if Masky would stop him. When he was allowed to continue, Hoodie slid Masky's pants down along with his boxers. When Hoodie looked at Masky's cock, his eyes widened slightly as he blushed. Masky was fairly big for his thin body. He looked up at Masky, who was blushing crazy and covering his face. Hoodie leaned back up, uncovering Masky's face and touching their foreheads together.

"You know you can back out, right~?" he reminded. Masky nodded, letting Hoodie know he understood. Hoodie nodded back, leaning back down to gingerly lick at Masky's cock. Masky's hitched, moaning loudly at the feeling. Hoodie took Masky into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and gently sucking on his cock.

"Oh ZALGO!" Masky moaned, gripping onto Hoodie'a hair. This feeling was amazing! He had never felt like this before, and to be quite honest, he wanted to stay like this. Hoodie stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, continuing to lick and on Masky's member. He then relaxed his throat, deepthroating Masky and bobbing his head up and down.

Masky moaned even louder, bucking his hips unconsciously for more contact. He wanted more, but he also didn't want it to stop. Hoodie started sucking harder when Masky started bucking, knowing Masky wasn't going to last much longer. When Masky said he'd never done anything like this before, he hinted that he was a virgin. Which meant it would be easy to make Masky cum. He used his free hand to gently kneed Masky's sack.

This is what sent Masky over the edge. He nearly screamed in pleasure as he came in Hoodie's mouth. When he finished unloading his seed, Masky was breathing heavily, blushing like crazy and covering his face. Hoodie swallowed what he could, leaning up to kiss Masky's temple.

"How did that feel~?" Hoodie asked, puuling up Masky's boxers and pants before pulling the covers them and pulling Masky close.

"That felt amazing," Masky panted, snuggling closer to Hoodie.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Helen stood in the hallway, wide-eyed and filled with shock. Hoodie just took away Masky's "innocence". Helen ran back to his room, slamming and locking his door. He fell onto his bed whimpering. It was him that should've been able to do something like that! Him! Then he stopped. He didn't hear Hoodie, so maybe they didn't go all the way. Helen smirkly darkly. He would be the one to take away "that" part of Masky's "innocence".

* * *

Ugh... T_T You have no idea how awkward it was to write this chapter! Especially when I have to type and upload at the library! It just felt so wierd... O_o Anyway, Hoodie and Masky finally got it on~! Sort of~ And Helen heard all of it! Now Helen's got some scheme cooking up there in his brain~ Uh-oh~ O_o Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~

-Cheshy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The next day, Masky was in the living room watching TV. He was "alone" today because Hoodie had a solo mission he had to go on. He had begged Slender to be able to go with Hoodie, as he hadn't been on a mission in forever, but Slender didn't want to risk Masky overdoing it, even after hearing both of them complain that all Masky had was a scar that was disappearing even as they argued. Still, Slender said no. So Masky got stuck staying at the mansion.

"Hey, Masky~" he heard. He turned his head to see BEN walking into the living room.

"Hey, BEN," Masky greeted back. "What's up?" BEN plopped onto the couch, making the entire thing glitch along with him. Even Masky glitched a little.

"I can never get used to that," Masky said, shuddering when he felt himself glitch. BEN giggled.

"And we've known each other for how long~?" he mused.

"Oh shut it," Masky said, playfully shoving BEN down on the couch, making everything glitch again.

"Would you stop that?!" Masky shouted.

"Don't know how~" BEN shrugged. "And, to be quite honest, I don't think I want to know how~ I find it quite funny~"

"Yeah, well I don't," Masky grumbled. BEN walked over to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Masky asked.

"Turning my Xbox on," BEN answered.

"Without asking if I was okay with that?"

"After a year of being here," BEN said, walking back to the couch with two controllers and sitting next to Masky, "you'd think you'd be used to this by now~" Here, take this." He handed Masky a controller. "Plus, nobody tells me whether I can or can't play video games~" He held out a hand and summoned a small flame.

Masky hesitantly took the controller as he saw the flame. "So what are we playing?" he asked.

"One of my favorite games," BEN answered idly, waiting as the loading screen did its thing. "It's called Left 4 Dead."

"So what do I have to do?" Masky asked, watching the intro. BEN didn't answer as he was engrossed in the clip. Masky jumped halfway off the couch when he saw one enemies rush the main characters.

"What the fuck is that?!" he shouted.

"That's a Witch~" BEN answered, laughing as Masky almost fell off the couch. "Those things are really annoying in the way that they like to spawn in places where you can't sneek past them~" Masky stared at the Witch's arm as the black man tried to kill it.

"Are others like-" Masky was interrupted by another enemy with a giant tongue who attacked one of the main characters.

"I'll take that as a yes," Masky finished, setting his controller down to watch the intro clip. He saw another enemy that pounced from the roof of a building, landing on top of the black guy, which he found to be quite impressive. He stopped when the car alarm went off.

"Oh, this gonna get bad~" he BEN say.

"How?" Masky asked. BEN pointed at the screen.

"Watch~" he answered. Masky looked back at the screen when a car came barreling across it. Then this thing that looked like a mutated gorilla came careening toward the main characters.

"What in ZALGO's domain is that?!" Masky shouted, climbing up the couch.

"That thing there is the dreaded Tank," BEN answered, shuddering. "Out of all the Special Infected, I hate this one the most." They sat in silence after that as they watched the main characters fight the so-called "Tank".

"We made it~" BEN quoted. "I can't believe we made it~?"

"Huh?" Masky asked.

"Son, we just crossed the street~" BEN continued, ignoring Masky. "Let's not throw a party till we're out of the city~" That was when the clip ended and the game's main menu came up.

"Well then," Masky said. "That was interesting."

"Says the one who jumped like how many times~?" BEN mused.

"Hey, I only jumped twince and I had a good reason to!" Masky countered. BEN giggled again.

"Oh, and by the way, those other two were called a Smoker and a Hunter~" he informed. Masky nodded, picking a character named Louis.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. BEN picked the character Bill and picked a campaign.

"Just follow my lead~" he answered, pressing start.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hoodie was on his mission, stalking a random person in a park. He had no idea why Slender had him stalk this particular person, as there was nothing special about her. Then, he saw another person walk to the other. Now this one was interesting. They had hands and feet like a harpy and adorned a pair of pure black wings. Those wings seemed to mesmerize him and he had to smack himself in the face to snap out of it.

_You're taken,_ Hoodie thought. _You're Masky's boyfriend, no one else's._

"You ready to go?" he heard the winged person say.

"Yeah," the girl answered, taking the winged person's hand and started walking.

_Oh, this is going to be good~_ Hoodie thought. _This is going to be really good~_

* * *

*sigh* Finally, this chapter is up~ I wanted BEN to make an appearance in this chapter for some reason, so I had him and Masky play video games together~ And, yes, they are playing Left 4 Dead~ I can see BEN loving this game just as much I do, even more~ And, to all you L4D fanatics out there, I know the black guy's name is Louis, but this part of the chapter is in Masky's POV and he's never played this game~ I can also see BEN having Bill as his favorite character~ I see Masky liking Ellis, but they were playing the first game, so I just went with Louis~ Oh, and the winged person is an OC of mine named Draco, so those of you who will try look him up after you read this chapter, don't, cuz you won't find him~ I've wanted to make him into a Creepypasta, but I haven't been able to create a good story for him yet~ And that girl with him was his twin sister, Drakara~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: (I don't even know why I have to do this... -_- I mean I thought it kinda went without saying~) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"That was an interesting game~" Masky said, putting down the controller.

"Yeah~" BEN agreed. "Who knew you had a knack for it~"

"Did you see how I shot that pouncing thing in the face~?" Masky asked. "He was in mid-pounce and he almost got me~"

"Yeah~" BEN answered. "And remember how right after that you got snagged by that Smoker and I had to save your ass~? By the way, that 'pouncing thing' is called a Hunter~"

"Hey, I did not see that thing!" Masky defended. "How was I supposed to know he would pop up out of nowhere like that?!"

"Why are you yelling?" Masky heard. He looked over to see Hoodie walking into the mansion. "If you turn into Jef and BEN, I swear to ZALGO…"

"Hoodie~!" Masky beamed, jumping off the couch and running up to Hoodie to tackle hug him.

"Hey~" Hoodie chuckled, falling to the floor and hugging Masky back. "Good to see you too~"

"How was the mission~?" Masky asked.

"Pretty interesting~" Hoodie answered. He lifted their masks and gave Masky a kiss on the lips.

"You guys do know I'm still here, right?" BEN asked, turning the TV off. Both Hoodie and Masky flipped him off.

"Fuck you too," BEN flipped them off as well, leaving the room via the TV.

Later that night, Masky and Hoodie were laying in bed with their masks and jackets off. Masky snuggled closer, resting his head on Hoodie's chest.

"I missed you~" he said.

"I missed you too~" Hoodie chuckled, wrapping his arms around Masky and pulling him closer.

"So what was so interesting about your mission today~?" Masky asked.

"I saw a hybrid~" Hoodie answered, kissing Masky on the forehead. "And was some sort of black bird~ A crow maybe~ Or a raven~"

"Wow that does sound interesting~" Masky agreed. "So how long did you stalk him~?"

"Not for very long~" Hoodie answered. "I lost him soon after I saw him~ That's why I came home so early~"

"I thought you were the best proxy Master had~" Masky mused.

"Hey, I said I was the best~" Hoodie defended, playfully poking Masky in the stomach. "I never I was perfect~" Masky giggled as he poked back. Soon, they ended up in a full-on tickle fight, Hoodie climbing on top to get an advantage and both were laughing like crazy.

"Okay~" Masky giggled, gasping for air. "You win~! I can't breathe~!" Hoodie stopped, leaning down so his was in Masky's face.

"You surrender~?" he asked seductively.

"Yes, Masky breathed, wrapping his arms around Hoodie's neck. "I surrender everything to you." Hoodie smirked darkly, leaning the rest of the way down to kiss Masky deeply on the lips. Masky entangled his fingers in Hoodie's hair, moaning as he kissed back. Hoodie's hands rubbed up and down Masky's sides, breaking the kiss and laying down next to him. He pulled Masky closer.

"Tease~" Masky said, snuggling closer. "You know that~?" Hoodie chuckled, kissing the top of Masky's head.

"Of course I do~" he agreed, tightening his grip slightly. "Now go to sleep~" Masky tensed.

"Not like that, silly~" Hoodie chuckled. "I'm not Jeff~" He kissed Masky's forehead. "Go to sleep~ I'll see you in the morning~" He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon afterward. Masky snuggled closer to Hoodie, leaning up to give him a kiss. He settled back in Hoodie arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helen and the Puppeteer were in Helen's room, making out. Helen entangled his fingers in the Puppeteer's hair, taking off his beanie and tossing to the floor as he kissed him back. He went along with what the Puppeteer was doing because although he was falling in love with him, he felt that the Puppeteer was just lonely and didn't care how Helen felt about him. The Puppeteer then broke the kiss.

"I love you, Helen," he finally confessed. Helen looked at the Puppeteer with wide-eyes.

"You…what?" he finally asked.

The Puppeteer cupped Helen's face with both hands. "I…love…you…" Helen laid there in shock. The Puppeteer loved him?! Since when?!

"I know you think I'm messing with you," the Puppeteer continued. "But I'm not. I've been in love with you for a long time now." He looked away. "This is the reason I never picked on you or made fun of you. Hell, I didn't even want to destroy your sketchbook."

"Then why did you?" Helen asked.

"I don't know why," the Puppeteer answered. "I guess I just wanted to fit in." Helen sat up and looked down at his hands.

"Those guys are mean," he said. "Why would you want fit in with them?"

"I don't know," the Puppeteer answered. "And I wish I never got myself involved with them. But I got myself out and I feel so much better about that." He pulled Helen into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Helen hesitantly leaned into the Puppeteer's hold, slowly wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you," he mumbled. The Puppeteer smiled softly, kissing the top of Helen's head and tightening his grip slightly.

"I love you, too~"

* * *

**Phew, finally done~ Sorry it took so long, but it took so much out of me to write this chapter, so I haven't been able to upload till now~ I hope it's at a decent length considering the wait~ The Puppeteer finally confessed to Helen and Helen accepted~! This was always going to happen, but I wanted some tension and I thought Helen falling in love with Masky when Masky fell in love with Hoodie was some good tension~ There will more tension later on in the story, so keep a look out~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"You ready, Smile~?" Sally giggled, patting the Husky's head. Smile barked happily, his trademark smile widening and wagging his tail.

"Okay~" Sally continued. "Let 'er rip~" Smile hacked a little like he was clearing his throat before letting out an ear piercing screech. Two seconds later, two doors burst open and Jeff and BEN came rushing toward Smile and Sally, Sally laughing cheerfully as she and the smiling Husky ran from them.

* * *

All of the commotion going on outside caused Masky to jump out of bed in surprise, waking up Hoodie in the process.

"What in ZALGO's domain?" Hoodie asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I don't know," Masky answered, standing up off the floor. "I'll go check it out." He walked over to the door, opening it and poking his head out. Big mistake. As soon as he stuck his head out, he had to quickly step back, otherwise his head would've been taken off as Jeff and BEN came barreling down the hall. He closed the door, sighing as he turned around.

"What's going on?" Hoodie asked.

"Well," Masky answered, sighing again. "Considering there was a gigantic screech and Jeff and BEN came barreling down the hallway, nearly taking my head with them." He sighed once again, walking over and getting back in bed with Hoodie. " I'm guessing Sally put Smile up to it."

Hoodie pulled Masky closer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head.

"Well~" he smirked, looking down at Masky. "We've still got a few minutes before they come looking for us~" He climbed on top of Masky, kissing him deeply. Masky wrapped his arms around Hoodie's neck, kissing back before breaking it soon after.

"Should we really be doing this?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Hoodie asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Masky answered. "It's just…" He smirked. "I don't want you getting soft~" He chuckled softly. "And last I checked, in our line of work, getting soft'll get you killed~" Hoodie chuckled along with Masky at the comment.

Masky did have a point though. Hoodie had seen many a good pastas die because they got soft for one reason or another. Many of them Hoodie was good friends with. That was why he vowed to never get soft. But then Masky came along and compromised everything. He was in love with Masky and the thought of losing him scared Hoodie tremendously. He sighed, rolling off to the side and pulling Masky closer.

"You okay?" Masky asked, looking up at Hoodie with worry.

"I was just thinking about what you said," Hoodie answered.

Masky sat up. "You know I was only joking, right?" he asked, chuckling nervously. "Why are you taking it so seriously?"

"Because I'm scared okay?" Hoodie answered, sitting up as well. "You were right. Getting soft can and will kill you here. And it's not just messing up your missions." He looked away. "If any of ZALGO's men catch you with your guard down, you're a dead man." He looked back at Masky. "That's why I vowed to never get soft. But then you came into my life and everything went out the window."

"Wait, are you saying this is my fault?"Masky asked.

"No," Hoodie answered. "I would never blame anything on you. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Masky asked. "Scared of losing me? I'm not helpless you know? I can handle myself. I'm not scared of that 'boogie man' know as ZALGO."

"You should be!" Hoodie shouted. "You've never been face-to-face with him! I have! He is a literal nightmare and if he wants you dead, he won't stop till you are!" He stopped when he realized that Masky was staring at him like he'd just been slapped. Hoodie sighed, trying to calm down before he said something he might regret.

"Look," he continued. "He's the reason I'm scared. There's been a long-time feud between him and Master."

"What happened?" Masky asked.

"Master said that at one point, he and ZALGO worked together, but then something happened and Master kicked ZALGO and his followers out of the mansion. He's wanted Master dead ever since."  
"What's this have to do with me though?" Masky asked.

"ZALGO knows that in order to really get to Master, he'll need to get to me," Hoodie answered. "And if he finds out about us, he'll know that fastest to get to me is to kill you." Hoodie pulled Masky in for a hug. "Just the thought of one of ZALGO's men getting you-" He stopped, unable to continue, lest he'd start tearing. "This was specifically why I never wanted to fall in love." He felt Masky flinch and tightened his grip slightly.

"Please don't think I don't love you," Hoodie pleaded. "Because I do. I mean, yeah, I didn't mean to fall for you, but when I did, I fell fast and I fell hard. I love you so much, it terrifies me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Masky gently pushed Hoodie away.

"I'm going anywhere," he reassured. "At least not without a fight. If ZALGO wants a fight, he'll get one." He cupped Hoodie's face in his hands. "I can promise you this much at least." Masky then pulled Hoodie in for a hug. Hoodie hugged back, as if he was afraid that Masky would disappear if he didn't.

* * *

What they didn't know was that they were being spied on by one ZALGO's men who went by the name of Shadow Lurker. He slowly drifted from shadow to shadow, so as to not be seen as he made his way back to his master domain.

"I have returned, Master ZALGO," he announced, kneeling in front of ZALGO.

"What is your report?" ZALGO commanded in a bored tone.

"It seems like Slender's favorite proxy has found himself a new friend~" Shadow informed. ZALGO raised a brow.

"Is that so~?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh, it's so~" they heard. They turned to Jane the Killer emerge from the shadows.

"He nearly killed someone because they stabbed his friend~" she continued. Now ZALGO was very intrigued. He wanted to see this new character himself.

"Jane," he said. "You know him best. How strong is he?"

"He's only been at the mansion for a year, so he's not that impressive," Jane answered. "Although, I have no idea how long he's been a proxy." ZALGO nodded.

_Now I have the means to end that hooded nuisance once and for all,_ he thought. _That will get to Slender's core on a very deep level~_

"We will strike tonight~" ZALGO commanded. "Jane, I want you to go back to the mansion and keep them 'entertained'~ Shadow Lurker, I want you to gather the best of my soldiers and bring them to me~"

"Yes, Master ZALGO," Jane and Shadow Lurker said in unison, bowing and leaving to do their assigned tasks. ZALGO stood up from his chair and walked to a window with his hands behind his back. Glowing red eyes gazed upon nothing but parched earth, rotten/scorched plant life, and the skeletal remains of animals that once thrived there.

_Soon,_ ZALGO thought_. Soon, I will have my revenge on that faceless monstrosity~ Soon, I will never again have to lay eyes upon this barren wasteland~ Soon, Hoodie~ Masky~ Soon~_

* * *

... O_o ZALGO KNOWS ABOUT HOODIE AND MASKY~! JANE IS ON ZALGO'S SIDE~! THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE~ XD There's a major head canon that ZALGO wants Slender dead~ My version of why this is Slender and ZALGO actually worked together, but ZALGO was really reckless and had almost gotten the mansion and everyone in it in a lot of trouble on more than one occasion. So Slender had no choice but to kick ZALGO out of the mansion. ZALGO took his followers and vowed he'd come back and kill Slender and everyone he cared about. That's my take on what happened~ Well, anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Later that night, everyone – except for Slender – was sitting in the living room, watching a movie when they heard a bang outside the mansion. Smile started growling.

"What is, boy?" Jeff asked, scratching behind the Husky's ears. Smile started barking at the front door, snarling and growling as well.

"Oh, for ZALGO's sake, is no one going to check that?!" Jane yelled, getting up to look outside. "I'll be right back, since you guys are too stupid to do it yourselves." She opened the door and left, slamming the door behind her and making Sally jump.

"Why is she so mean?" she whimpered, crawling into Masky's arms and hugging him.

"I don't know, Sally," Masky answered, hugging her back. "Sometimes, people can be really mean."

"Well, we know one person who didn't make any better~" Hoodie mused, nudging Jeff with his foot.

"Hey! Don't go blaming me for her attitude!" Jeff shouted.

"I can and I will~" Hoodie chuckled. "After all, I heard she was a pretty nice girl until you showed up and ruined her life~" Jeff turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Hoodie. All of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from outside.

"That sounded like Jane," Masky said, looking at Hoodie. Hoodie looked at Masky before he suddenly got up and rushed outside to see what was going on.

"Stay here with the others," Masky told Sally, rushing outside with Hoodie.

When they got outside, Hoodie froze. He felt something was wrong, but he couldn't put his gloved finger on what it was.

"What's wrong?" Masky asked.

"Well, well, well~" they heard. Now Hoodie realized why he froze. He recognized that voice. He turned to see Shadow Lurker emerge from the shadows.

"What do you want, Shadow Lurker?" Hoodie sneered.

"Fiesty~" Shadow Lurker mused. He walked over to Masky. "I see you've found youself a friend~" He ran his hand across Masky's masked cheek, causing Masky to flinch.

"Don't touch him!" Hoodie shouted, slapping Shadow's hand away.

"Possessive~" Shadow chuckled, looking at Hoodie. He looked back at Masky. "You know, relationships like that don't last long~ You should think twice before saying yes to someone like him~" Hoodie then punched Shadow in the face.

"I said leave him alone!" he shouted. He wrapped his arm around Masky. "Don't let him fool you. HE works for ZALGO."

"Now, I remember a time where you and I used to be best friends~" Shadow quipped, holding his face as he stood up.

"That was back before you betrayed us and almost killed me," Hoodie countered, tightening his grip on Masky. He held that same arm with his other. "I've still got the scar."

"I'm surprised you still have movement in that arm~" Shadow commented.

"You can thank EJ for that," Hoodie informed. "Now answer my question. What do you want?"

"I'm here for your little friend~" Shadow answered. "Master ZALGO requests an audience with him~"

"Tell him that he won't be able to make it," Hoodie sneered. "Come on, Masky, let's go." He turned and started to walking away.

"Aren't you forgetting someone~?" Shadow mused, pulling Jane into view.

"Keep her," Hoodie deadpanned. "We already know she works for ZALGO." He took Masky's hand started walking toward the mansion. "We're done here."

"I think you're quite right~" Shadow agreed. He snapped his fingers and movement came from the bushes in front of Hoodie and Masky. From them emerged a figure with inhumanly long and sharp claws.

"Rake," Hoodie whispered, pulling Masky closer. Shadow had to have been serious if he brought the Rake with him.

"Stop away from Hoodie, newbie~" Shadow ordered. "If you don't, I'll let Rake kill both you and Hoodie~" Masky froze at the sight.

All of the sudden, a knife came from flying from out of nowhere and embedded itself in the tree behind Shadow, barely missing his head. Hoodie and Masky looked to see Helen standing behind the Rake. Helen took out another knife, but before he could use it, the Rake turned and swiped at him, tearing open his right arm. Helen howled in pain, clutching his arm and falling to the ground.

"HELEN!" Masky screamed, running his aid, only to be caught – along with Helen – in Shadow Lurker's shadows.

"MASKY!" Hoodie cried, running up to the shadow. "Hang on, I'll get you guys out of-" Hoodie was interrupted by the Rake stabbing him from behind with one of his claws. When the Rake retracted the claw, Hoodie immediately went down, unmoving.

"HOODIE!" Masky screamed, pounding on the shadow that imprisoned him.

"Time to go~" Shadow mused, snapping his fingers again to cause the shadow to disappear. He touched the Rake and Jane used the shadows to disappear.

The Puppeteer came outside when he heard the screaming to see Hoodie laying on the ground.

"Hoodie?!" he called, rushing over to him to see if he was okay. He shook Hoodie, but he was barely breathing and unresponsive.

"HELP!" he shouted, continuing to try and shake Hoodie awake. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He looked at his hands to see the covered in blood.

"Puppeteer!" he heard somecall. He looked back to see Glitchy, Jeff, and the others rush outside to where he and Hoodie were.

"What happened?!" Jeff shouted in shock. "And where is Masky?!"

"I don't know," the Puppeteer answered in just as much shock. "But help me get Hoodie inside. It would be nice if Slender's favorite didn't die."

* * *

Helen slowly woke up on a slab-like bed. He looked at his arm to see it all bandaged up. He sat up and looked around the little cell he was in.

"I see someone is awake~" he heard. He turned to see Shadow Lurker and the Rake outside his cell.

"What do you want?!" Helen shouted. "Where is Masky?!" He winced as his wound started to hurt.

"Don't worry~" Shadow mused, petting the Rake's head. "Your friend is safe in the company of Master ZALGO~" Helen froze. If Masky was with ZALGO, then he was anything but safe.

"You just focus letting your arm heal~" Shadow continued. "Be lucky Rake barely grazed you~ If you were a target he was supposed to kill, he would've hit you a lot harder and deeper~" With that, he and the Rake left Helen alone.

* * *

Masky slowly woke up on a bed. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. That was when he realized his arms were tied to the bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty~" he heard. He looked to see a man at the foot of the bed. He had pure black skin and glowing eyes with horns sticking out of his head.

"W-Who are you?" Masky stammered, trying to back away while being to the bed.

"I am ZALGO~" ZALGO answered.

"Where's Hoodie?" Masky asked, strugging against his restraints. ZALGO walked over to Masky and leaned in close.

"Your precious Hoodie," he mused, "is dead~"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! XD ZALGO now his hands on Masky and Helen~ And the Rake stabbed Hoodie, leaving him severely injured~ Will he make it~? Will Masky and Helen get away from ZALGO alive~? I'm not telling~ You'll have to wait for the next xhapter~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Hoodie slowly woke up, squinting as the lights were too bright. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his head to see who it was. He then had a PDA shoved in his face.

_You're awake! You've been asleep for almost two weeks. I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up._ So it was EJ. Hoodie tried to sit up, but EJ stopped him He typed on his PDA and showed it to Hoodie.

_Don't sit up. You're still severely injured._

"Where's Masky?" Hoodie asked. He looked at EJ who was looking away.

"EJ?" Hoodie pressed. "Where is Masky?" EJ slowly typed on his PDA, showing it to Hoodie when he finished.

_Hoodie, Masky was nowhere to be found when we got to you. We found you in a pool of your own blood and the first thought that went thorugh my head was to you fixed up so you could stay alive._

"Why didn't you go look for Masky?!" Hoodie shouted, wincing as his wound reopened. "You should've left me and looked for him!" EJ slapped Hoodie as hard as he could without making his wound worse.

"How could you say something like that?!" he quietly shouted. "What do you think Masky would say if he heard say that?!"

Hoodie held his face, shocked as all hell. EJ has never hit him before and he has never yelled at anyone like that. He had no idea how to respond. Then he remembered something.

"Where's Helen?" he asked. EJ typed on his PDA.

_No idea. We haven't been able to find him either. Why would you want to know anyway? I thought you hated him._

"I do," Hoodie answered. "But at least now I know where they are."

_What do you mean? Where are they?_ EJ typed.

"Shadow Lurker took them," Hoodie answered. "Which means they're… with… ZALGO…" Hoodie looked at EJ.

"We have to do something!" he shouted, trying to sit again. EJ stopped him. Again. He typed on his PDA.

_You can't be moving around! You could complicate your wound even worse!_

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Hoodie argued. "ZALGO could kill them! Well, I'm okay with him killing Helen, but not Masky!"

EJ typed on his PDA, placing a hand on Hoodie's shoulder as he showed it to him.

_I know. We're doing everything we can to find out where ZALGO and his followers are hiding. But as your friend and as you doctor, I'm ordering you to get some rest and let your wound heal. Let the rest of us deal with ZALGO for now._

"Will you at least keep me in the loop?" Hoodie asked, sighing and looking away. EJ shook his head, know Hoodie didn't see it. He knew how much Hoodie loved Masky and that was why he didn't want Hoodie involved. At least, not until he was fully healed. He just hoped he and the other could get Masky back before then.

He then heard whimpering. Hoodie was whimpering. EJ sat on the edge of the bed, running his gloved fingers through Hoodie's hair in a soothing mannor to try and calm him down.

"It's all my fault," Hoodie whimpered. "If I had told Masky to stay in the mansion, none of this would've happened."

"Don't say things like that," EJ said softly. "You had no way of knowing that this was going to happen." He gave Hoodie a small, platonic kiss on the top of his head. "Get some rest now." Hoodie on his side.

"Oh, EJ?" he called. EJ turned as he was leaving the room.

"You should talk using your voice more often~" Hoodie continued. I like hearing it~" EJ pulled his PDA out of his pocket – he had placed it there when he sat on the bed to comfort – and typed on it as a joke, walking back over and showing it to Hoodie.

_But I like my PDA~_ Hoodie facepalmed and pushed the phone away.

"Just promise me you'll find Masky," he said. EJ nodded and walked out.

* * *

Teehee~ *U* Yes, EJ actually has a voice, but it's so soft that in order to hear it, it needs to be dead silent in the room. That's why he uses his PDA to communicate. It's just so much easier~ And yes, Hoodie is alive~ I'm not done with the fanfic yet, so the main ship can't die just yet~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~

-Cheshy


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Masky must've fallen asleep at some point because he woke up again. He was still tied to the bed, but this time, he was clothed. He felt himself blush as a giant wave of embarrassment washed over him. He then heard the door open and looked to see who it was, hoping it was Hoodie or someone from the mansion, but his hopes were smashed as he saw ZALGO walk into the room. He blushed even harder when he noticed ZALGO was also unclothed, his erection standing proud and tall.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me~" ZALGO purred, walking up to the bed where Masky lay trapped and unable to move. He climbed on top of Masky, his gigantic, slightly glowing red wings spread out on either side of them. Unconsiously, Masky looked at the wings, an action that didn't go unnoticed by ZALGO.

"You like them~?" he asked, running a hand along Masky's cheek. Masky flinched and looked away, as if he was ashamed that he even glanced at the wings. ZALGO undid the binds on Masky's wrists, pulling him up and wrapping his wings around him.

Masky felt the wings drape across his back, amazed at how soft they were. If ZALGO wasn't an evil being, he would've been leaning into the wings, not shaking in fear in his hold.

"Soft, aren't they~?" ZALGO commented. Masky nodded slightly, afraid of making any type of movement except small, barely noticeable ones. ZALGO chuckled at this, laying Masky back down and rebinding his hands. "Can't have you running away, now can we~" He then started licking along Masky's neck.

Masky whimpered softly at the action, struggling against his restraints in a vain attempt to free himself. ZALGO smirked darkly at this, a hand lowering itself down to wrap around Masky's cock and squeeze as he bit down on his neck. Masky cried out in both pain and sickening pleasure. ZALGO slowly moved his hand up and down Masky's length, enjoying the sounds coming from beneath him.

Masky felt disgusted with himself as he quickly grew hardunder ZALGO's experienced hand. He knew he shouldn't have been enjoying it, but it felt so good, he couldn't help but writhe around in pleasure.

"You like this, don't you~?" ZALGO purred, slightly speeding up his pace. Masky's breath hitched in response, moaning a little louder. ZALGO then let go of Masky, releasing him of his bonds and flipping him over to his hands and knees. Masky's eyes widened in both fear and realization of what was about to happen.

"No, please!" he pleaded, trying to fight back against ZALGO. But ZALGO was too strong and he quickly subdued Masky by shoving his hardened cock into his unprepared hole. Masky shrieked in pain, immediately losing the strength to hold himself up and if it weren't for ZALGO holding onto his hips, he would've been laying stomach first on the bed.

"You're so tight~" ZALGO purred, licking along Masky's spine. "You must have a slut's body~" Masky laid there shaking and whimpering. This was something he did not want. He was being rape and there was nothing he could do. So he decided to play it safe and not fight back, even though it really hurt and all he wanted was to go home.

ZALGO then hit something inside of him that him cry out in unwanted pleasure. ZALGO must've picked up on what he had hit, because he smirked and continued to slam his cock in the exact same spot over and over again. Masky continued to cry out in pleasure, trying to think that it was Hoodie who was fucking him instead of ZALGO raping him.

ZALGO then pulled out and turned Masky around to face him. Masky's had tears streaming down his face as he was in so much pain.

"What's the matter~?" ZALGO purred, cupping Masky's face and licking away his tears. "You sounded like you liked what I was doing~"

Masky wrapped his arms around himself to try and stop the tears. He was then shoved back down onto his hands and knees, having ZALGO's cock pressed up against his cheek.

ZALGO shoved his cock into Masky's mouth, loving the sounds he made and moaning in pleasure at the vibrations Masky's whimpering made. He trusted his hips back and forth, holding onto Masky's hair so he couldn't pull away. After a while of doing this, he pushed himself deep inside Masky's mouth where he came hard. He pulled out and let go of Masky, letting him gag on his seed.

ZALGO pushed Masky onto his back, rebinding his ankles and wrists. He then lowered his head and licked along Masky's shaft, an action Masky did not like. ZALGO held down Masky's hips – as Masky was trying to fight back – as he took Masky into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of Masky's cock.

Masky screamed in unwanted pleasure, but even though he was being blown against his will, he had to admit it felt amazing, more so than when Hoodie blew him. But he only wanted Hoodie to blow him or to be intimate with him, no one else. Without thinking, he tried to buck his hips as ZALGO deepthroated him, moaning loudly as he came hard into ZALGO's mouth.

ZALGO let go of Masky, smirking as he swallowed his seed.

"Delicious~" he purred, licking along Masky's collarbone. "We should do this again some time~" He then got up and left the room, satisfied with what he had done.

* * *

**Phew~! Uploaded at last~ Oh no! ZALGO just raped Masky! Hoodie is sure not going to like this~ Oh and just an fyi, I'm no longer going to upload whenever I finish a chapter. I'm only going to upload on Monday's now. Things have gotten busier in my hold of house with my mother constantly giving me chores to do, so it's just easier for me. So yeah, unless I say so, there will be a new chapter every Monday~ So remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-CHeshy**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Two months passed since Masky and Helen were kidnapped and Masky had finally been let out of his bedroom prison to wander about ZALGO's palace. Although he spent most of his time out of Helen's cell, apologizing to him about how he got mixed up in everything.

"That's like the thousandth time you've apologized to me!" Helen complained."Would you knock it off?! I've already forgiven you!"

"But that doesn't mean I forgive myself!" Masky argued. Helen sighed and reached though the bars, caressing Masky's cheek.

"Look," he said. "I'm still alive. That's all that matters." Masky leaned his head into Helen's hand, covering it with his own.

"I just-" he started.

"It was my fault, Helen interrupted. Masky looked at him surprised.

"I should've stayed inside," Helen continued. "I should've stayed out of it. Then, maybe you and Hoodie wouldn't have been separated and none of this would've happened."

"Somehow, I think the only thing that would've changed is that I would've been the only one here instead of the both us~" Masky chuckled, smiling slightly. Helen sighed.

"I still love you," he said, bluntly.

"Helen, I-" Masky started, pulling Helen's hand away.

"I know, you're in love with Hoodie," Helen interrupted. "And I'm in with Puppeteer, but I still love you. I always will." He squeezed Masky's hand.

"And I love you," Masky said, leaning his forehead against the bars. Helen did the same.

"Aw, isn't that sweet~?" they heard. Masky turned to see Shadow Lurker floating behind him.

"What the fuck do you want, Shadow Lurker?" Helen sneered, tightening his grip on Masky's hand.

"Master ZALGO sent me to retrieve the lover boy~" Shadow Luker mused. Now let's not make this difficult~ Master ZALGO does not like to kept waiting~"

"Well you can tell ZALGO to-" Helen started.

"Helen don't," Masky interrupted, taking his hand away from Helen's. "I don't want to make things any worse for us than they already are."

"But Masky-" Helen started.

"I'll be fine," Masky reassured. He took Helen's hand and gave it squeeze before letting it go. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then turned around and followed Shadow Lurker to ZALGO's room.

* * *

"Master ZALGO~" Shadow Lurker announced, walking into ZALGO's room with Masky behind him. "I've brought the boy just like you asked~"

"Thank you, Shadow~" ZALGO said. "You may now leave~" Shadow Lurker bowed and took his leave. Masky just stood there at the door, unsure of whether or not he should move.

"Come here child~" ZALGO beckoned. "Don't be afraid~" Masky slowly and hesitantly walked over to ZALGO, expecting another rape session, as those have been going on since he was first kidnapped. When Masky was within reach, ZALGO grabbed and pulled him in his lap, kissing him deeply. Masky was surprised as ZALGO had never kissed before.

"I have a question for you~" ZALGO said, breaking the kiss. Masky nodded, unsure of what he was about to ask. "Do you know a man named Hoodie~?"

"Masky opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. He sat there and thought for a second. He knew he should know the answer, but something was blocking it.

"Who is Hoodie?"

* * *

**Oh no! ZALGO took Masky's memory of Hoodie away~! XD I know this is cliche, but I did it for effect~ And the reason stuff like this is cliche is because stuff like this never ceases to keep readers guessing on what will happen next~ Will Masky ever remember who Hoodie is~? Or will he never recover that memory, thus destroying Hoodie's heart~? Who knows~ You'll have to read on to find out~ Oh, by the way, I'll be out of town starting Friday~ So I won't be able to update next Monday~ Sorry~I'll try to make the next two chapters nice and juicy for you guys to make up for it~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note**

**I just read all the reviews you guys left while I was away and I have to say, I'm more than elated to read what you had to say~ I absolutely thank every single reader for their support in this story, it probably wouldn't have gotten as far as it did~ I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, so you'll all know what happens next very soon~ I hope you guys keep giving me reviews so I know you are reading my fanfic and so I know how to make it better~ I'm also open to plot suggestions, so you have any, don't be afraid to share them~ I'd love to incorporate the suggestions of my readers into my story~ Anyways, that's enough of me talking your ears off, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Meanwhile, Hoodie had mostly healed from his stab wound. He was in the training room, getting his body back in shape for the upcoming battle with ZALGO. But as EJ walked into the room to check on Hoodie, Hoodie had overexerted himself and had fallen to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Hoodie!" EJ quietly shouted, running up to him to see if he was okay. "You need to take it easy!"

"I can't!" Hoodie shouted, shoving EJ away from him. "If I take it easy, Masky will-"

"You don't take it easy, you will die!" EJ interrupted. "You need to calm down. If you don't, you could hurt yourself even worse. How are you supposed to save Masky if you're bound to bed rest?"

Hoodie stayed quiet – except for his heavy breathing. He knew that in order to defeat ZALGO and save Masky – and Helen – he need to get stronger, but EJ also had a point. He had been going at it way too hard for his wound to heal properly and it kept reopening.

EJ pulled back Hoodie's hood, taking off Hoodie's mask along with his own and Hoodie into his arms. Within seconds, Hoodie was clutching EJ's sweatshirt, balling his eyes out. EJ wrapped his arms around Hoodie and began rocking him back and forth, allowing Hoodie to rid himself of his tears.

EJ knew how much Hoodie was hurting and he wanted to do something to comfort him. But he knew the only way to truly do that was to bring Masky home.

After a while he heard soft snoring. He looked down to see Hoodie asleep in his arms. He picked Hoodie up – he was surprisingly strong for his small size – and carried him to his room, grabbing their masks as he went. He gently laid Hoodie in Masky's old bed – a comfort he felt Hoodie appreciate – and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, leaving the room shortly after that.

As EJ was walking down the hall, he overheard some whimpering coming from the Puppeteer's room.

_That's right,_ he thought. _He and Helen were a thing and now Helen's missing too._ EJ walked over and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Puppeteer called. EJ opened the door anyway and walked in.

"You okay?" he quietly asked. The Puppeteer turned away from EJ.

"I thought I told you to go away," he whimpered.

"I heard you whimpering and I-" EJ started.

"I don't care what you heard now leave me alone!" Puppeteer shouted. "I'm not like Hoodie! I don't need someone to hold me and tell me things will be okay even when they won't be!" EJ stood there shocked and speechless. The Puppeteer realized what he had said, taking a pillow and using it to cover his head.

"Just go," he said, his voice muffled under the pillow. EJ nodded and left his room, closing the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

Later on, Hoodie slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. That was when he noticed he was in Masky's bed. He curled under the blanket and inhaled the lingering scent, tearing a little at realizing that Masky's scent was still there.

_Where are you, Masky,_ he thought. _Please… Please come back home._ He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hoodie called. He heard heard the door open and felt someone get into the bed with him. It was Sally.

"Why are you crying so much?" she asked. "Please stop crying. You're making me and Smile sad."

"I can't help it," Hoodie whimpered, wiping his eyes. "I miss Masky. I'm scared that we won't be able to get to him in time. I'm scared that I won't be able to save him."

"You can't be thinking things like that," Sally said, taking a hold of Hoodie's hands. "you will be able to get Masky back. You will be able to save him." She moved closer and snuggled with him. Hoodie wrapped his arms around Sally and hugged her, sniffling a bit.

"Thank you," he whimpered. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome~" Sally smiled. She wiggled out of Hoodie's hold. "Now come on~ Liven up~ It's game night and we're waiting for~" She hopped out of bed and skipped to the door. "Come join us when you're feeling better~" With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Short chapter is short~ ^_^'** **I'm sorry guys this chapter is so short and looks like I've should've tagged on to last chapter, but I haven't been feeling good all week and quite honestly, I forgot about it~ So I basically scrambled this together last night~ Again I apologize~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

Masky was lying on the bed in the room he was given at ZALGO's palace, reading a book he had found on the bookshelf in said room. He had nestled himself under the soft comforter, loving how comfortable his bed was. It was so comfortable in fact, that he almost considered staying there instead of going back to Slender's mansion. He then looked up, hearing the door open. It was Shadow Lurker.

"I see you're making yourself at home~" he smirked, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Masky asked, disdain drowned his voice.

"So feisty~" Shadow mused. Masky looked away, closing his eyes. Shadow narrowed his own, walking over to Masky and grabbing his face to make him look at him.

"No one said you could away, you little shit," he spat in Masky's face.

"Since when did you become the king?" Masky deadpanned, eyes half-lidded in boredom. "I hope you know I'm not afraid of ZALGO's little lap dog." Shadow slapped him in the face. He didn't like the way Masky acted, so he decided he was going to make him fear him.

"You better watch what you say," he warned. "If you don't, there's nothing stopping me from setting the Rake loose on your friend."

"Yes there is!" Masky countered, getting irritated that Shadow wouldn't leave him alone. "You and I both know that ZALGO would never let that happen!"

"You really want to test that theory?" Shadow asked. Masky looked down at the bed. Of course he didn't want to test that theory. He couldn't bring himself to call that bluff.

"That's what I thought," Shadow said, leaning closer. "So I suggest you behave youself." He pulled Masky's head back up to face him. He took off Masky's mask and tossed it across the room. "Ashame~" He let go, opened the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Shadow traveled through the shadows across the palace to ZALGO's chambers.

"Master?" he called, timidly knocking on the door.

"You may enter, Shadow," ZALGO called from the other side. Shadow opened the door, walking inside. He saw ZALGO in bed with a female servant.

"Leave us," ZALGO said to the servant. She looked at ZALGO, then to Shadow, then nodded, getting off the bed and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What is it you want, Shadow~?" ZALGO asked, looking over to him. Shadow shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

When can we get rid of those two?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. ZALGO smiled softly and gestured for him to come closer. Shadow looked back up as ZALGO did this and he timidly walked over to the bed.

"Come lay with me~" ZALGO suggested. Shadow got under the covers and snuggled into ZALGO's arms.

"I know you're getting jealous about having them here~" ZALGO said, stroking Shadow's hair. "But I promise you, as soon as Shadow's little 'babies' get here, I will let you the two in front of them~" Shadow looked up at ZALGO in disbelief.

"Are you serious, Master?" he asked sitting up.

"Would I say it if I wasn't~?" ZALGO answered. Shadow glomped ZALGO.

"Oh, thank you, Master~!" he cheered. "Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you so much~!" ZALGO chuckled at the hug, hugging back. He was happy that Shadow was happy. He had trained the kid well and soon he was going to make sure that Slender's favorite 'proxy' would never be the same again.

* * *

**And the plot thickens~ The story's starting to wind down, guys~ There won't be too many chapters left after this unfortunately~ But it's not over yet, so don't get pissed at me just yet~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

The time had finally come. Since Glitchy had found out where ZALGO's domain was located, all that went through Hoodie's head was getting Masky back. But there was only one reason they hadn't gone after Masky. Slender did not want to rush in without a plan.

"But Master!" Hoodie shouted, obviously irritated that he wasn't able to go get Masky. "If we don't hurry, they'll kill Masky!"

_And Helen,_ Slender added. _They have Helen as well._

"I could care less about him and you know that!" Hoodie shouted. "All I care about is Masky!"

_I know you could care less about Helen, but there are other people here that do!_ Slender shouted back, tendrils flaring. _Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and focus on the others!_ Hoodie stood there in disbelief. This was the first time he argued with Slender. He looked down at the ground.

"I am thinking of someone else," he said. He looked up and looked directly where Slender's eyes would be. "I'm thinking about Masky." He then turned around and walking out of Slender's office.

* * *

The Puppeteer was walking down the hallway when he heard shuffling coming from Hoodie's room. He walked over and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps making their way to the door and the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Puppeteer asked, opening the door more and walking into the room.

"Please, come on in," Hoodie said sarcastically, closing the door. The Puppeteer looked over to Hoodie's bed and noticed a backpack sitting there.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business," Hoodie answered. "Now please leave."

"Tell me where you're going and I'll leave you alone," Puppeteer said, crossing his arms and planting his feet on the floor.

"Ugh, fine," Hoodie groaned. "I'm going to go get Masky back."

"Take me with you," Puppeteer said.

"What the- I thought you said you'd leave me alone," Hoodie complained, going back to his backpack.

"I didn't know you were going after Masky and Helen," Puppeteer inquired.

"Masky," Hoodie corrected. "I'm only going after Masky." He slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I could care less about Helen."

"How could you say that?!" Puppeteer shouted.

"Shh!"Hoodie hushed. "Are you trying to get me caught?! And anyway, you know I can't stand him! He tried to kill me and almost killed Masky in the process! So no, I could care less if ZALGO killed Helen!"

"Then take me with you," Puppeteer insisted. "That way, I'll know that Helen comes back alive."

"No," Hoodie deadpanned.

"But-" Puppeteer started.

"Look," Hoodie interrupted. "I'm doing this behind Master's back. If he finds out, I'll be in serious trouble. If he finds out I took you with me, I'll get in even more trouble." He walked over to the window. "And besides, this is Masky we're talking about. There's no way in hell he'll let me leave without Helen." He then started climbing out the window.

"Wait!" Puppeteer called.

"What?" Hoodie asked.

"Will you promise me you'll bring Helen back alive?" Puppeteer asked. Hoodie looked at Puppeteer.

"I promise," he answered, dropping from the window and disappearing into the wood below.

_Please, _Puppeteer thought_. If there is a god out there, please let Helen come home safely. Pleasea let him come home alive._

* * *

**A short chapter to tell us that the plot is thickening even further~ Too bad I give no spoilers so you'll have to wait till next week~ Trust me, I'm getting excited about it too, so don't worry, the minuter next Monday rolls around, the next chapter will be up~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~ **

**-Cheshy**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29

It took him a few hours to get to his destination, but finally, Hoodie was on the outskirts of ZALGO's domain. He had to stop by a secret hiding spot to grab some extra knives for Masky and Helen. He looked out across the barren wasteland to glare the castle like structure sticking out like an eyesore.

_That has to be where they're keeping Masky and Helen,_ Hoodie thought, tightening his grip on his switchblade. He knew that heading toward the fortress from where he was would get him killed fairly quickly, as there was nothing that would shield him from the eyes of ZALGO, so he circled around, doing some quick and quiet recon before finding a path that looked like safest way in.

Hoodie quickly and quietly made his way through to a side entrance, slipping through with ease.

_That was almost too easy,_ he thought. _I don't like how this is._ He decided not to dwell on that fact and just focus on Masky and Helen.

Hoodie quietly ran through the halls, opening and closing doors as he came up to them. Finally, at last, he came to a door and opened it, revealing one of his prizes.

"Still bothering me, Shadow?" Masky sneered, not looking up from the book that he was reading.

"At least I know you hate that asshat as much as I do~" Hoodie mused. Masky looked up from his book to see Hoodie standing in the doorway.

_Who is that?_ he thought. _He looks familiar, but I can't remember._

"I'm sorry," Masky said, "but who are you?"

* * *

Shadow was leaving ZALGO's chambers after a hot fuck session when he saw a person in a yellow hoodie running down the hall opening and closing doors.

_Well, if it isn't Hoodie~ _he thought. He then saw Hoodie open a door and walk in.

_Looks like he found what he was looking for~_ Shadow thought, slipping into the shadows and heading to where Helen was being held. If he was correct, that would be where they would be heading next.

* * *

"Excuse me," Masky said, being dragged around by Hoodie. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you out of here and back to the mansion." Hoodie answered, trying to conceal the fact that Masky saying that he had no idea who he was broke his heart. He stopped, looking back to Masky.

"Do you know where they keep Helen?" he asked.

"Yeah," Masky answered. "He's this way. Follow me." He took the lead and ran toward the cells.

"Hey, how do you know Helen anyway?" Masky asked while running. "I've never seen you at the mansion before." Hoodie unknowingly slowed down when he heard this. Masky looked behind to see Hoodie stopped in the hall.

"You okay?" he asked, walking up to Hoodie.

"Yeah, sorry," Hoodie answered, scratching the back of his head. "We'd better hurry. If ZALGO's men find us, we're screwed." Masky nodded, turning back toward the cells. Hoodie stayed put for a second, then followed Masky till they got there.

"Helen~!" Masky called, running up to his cell. Helen walked to the bars and saw Masky huffing and puffing, Hoodie coming up behind him.

"What's going on, Masky?" he asked, a little tense because of Hoodie.

"This man said he's going to get us out of here~!" Masky smiled a gigantic toothy grin behind his mask.

"Puppeteer kept nagging me about it," Hoodie said. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I figured as much," Helen agreed.

"Well, first we need to find the key to get you out," Masky said, shivering through the tension in the area.

"Looking for these~?"

* * *

**Yay's~! The plot is thickening even more~! I can't wait to see what happens next~! Huh? I'm the author? I knew that~ It's just that I'm just as excited as you guys are~ You guys could care less? Oh... Okay, well, I guess it's just me~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

"Looking for this~?"

Hoodie and Masky both turned around to see Shadow Lurker holding the key needed to unlock Helen's cell.

"Shadow!" all three said. Shadow smirked and walked up to Helen's cell, sticking the key into the keyhole and opened the door. This action surprised everyone.

"Don't think I'm doing this because I'm your side now," Shadow said, stepping aside to let Helen out.

"Then why are you doing this?" Hoodie asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because I'd prefer it to be a fair fight," Shadow answered. "So, I will tell Master ZALGO that you're here and that you're breaking these two out. Now go, get out of here." All three nodded and took off, but Masky stopped and turned toward Shadow .

"Shadow," he called.

"What?" Shadow asked, turning toward him.

"Thank you," Masky answered, turning back and taking off after Hoodie and Helen.

_Don't be,_ Shadow thought. _I will be trying to kill you the next time I see you. _

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I haven't been feeling good as of late and I just threw this together last night~ There probably won't be an update next week because I'm going home for the weekend and I don't know if I'll be back by Monday~ Plus, there's Acen going on in Chicago that same weekend for those of you who know what that is~ Hopefully I'll be able to go and if I do, I hope to see some you guys there as well~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

"MASTER ZALGO!" Shadow shouted, bursting into ZALGO's throne room. "MASTER ZALGO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What is it, Shadow?" ZALGO asked, looking over at Shadow and taking sip of wine.

"Hoodie's here!" Shadow answered. "He's busting them out!" ZALGO dropped his wine glass.

"He's WHAT?!" he shouted, standing from his throne. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"By the time I saw them, they were running out the door," Shadow lied. "My shadows wouldn't have been able to do anything." He flinched when ZALGO screamed and threw his wine bottle across the room. Shadow was loyal to ZALGO, but even he was afraid when ZALGO was pissed. Shadow backed up a little, shrinking down every time he took a step back.

"I'll go get the Rake and sniff them out," he said.

"No," ZALGO corrected. "I'll take the Rake and sniff them out." Shadow lowered his head, nodding it. It was best not to cross ZALGO. He had plenty of scars to prove what happens when you do.

* * *

Hoodie, Helen, and Masky were running through the woods when Masky fell to the ground, causing the others to stop.

"Masky!" Hoodie shouted, running back to him. He helped Masky sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Masky answered, nodding his head. "Yeah, I think so." He went to stand up, but screamed in pain, instantly falling back down and grabbing at his left ankle/

"I think it's twisted," he groaned, rubbing his injured ankle. Hoodie looked back to where they came.

"We need to keep going," he said. He looked at Helen, who was about to say something. "I know Masky's hurt, but if we don't keep going, ZALGO's men, or worse, ZALGO himself will find us, then we'll be dead." He wrapped Masky's arms around his neck and picked him up piggyback style, turning to Helen. "Let's go."

"You go nowhere!" they heard. Hoodie turned to see the one person he didn't want to see: ZALGO. He walked over to a tree set Masky down, walking in front of both Helen and Masky defensively. He threw his arms out to either side, as if he were creating a force field that even ZALGO wouldn't be able to cross.

"I'm the one you want," he said, taking out his trusty pocket knife. "Come and get me."

ZALGO looked down at the Rake, then looked back at Hoodie, raising a pointed finger as a signal to attack. The Rake pounced on Hoodie, swiping his claws and trying to land a blow, but Hoodie managed to block most of the attacks. Hoodie swiped his switchblade at the Rake, landing a swipe across his neck. The Rake jumping off Hoodie, spazzing out a little before falling limp on the ground, dead. Hoodie stood up, leaning a little forward and holding his right arm as the Rake had landed a pretty good blow there.

"That all you got~?" he quipped, breathing heavily from bloodloss because of his wounds. ZALGO screamed in rage, unsheathing his sword and rushing at Hoodie. He hit Hoodie with the flat of his blade, knocking him off-balance and to the ground. He walked over to Hoodie and readied his blade. Hoodie closed his eyes and raised his arms up defensively.

"NO!" he herad, followed by a shlunk sound. Hoodie opened his eyes and lowered his hands, looking up. With wide eyes, he realized that in front of him was Helen, run through by ZALGO's sword.

"HELEN!"

* * *

**... What have I done? O_o What have I done? Well, I have officially pissed off every Helen Otis the Bloody Painter fan out there that is reading this story~ The big fight with ZALGO is soon to follow this, so please keep reading~ HELEN WILL BE AVENGED~! Also I apologize for the two week wait~ I was out of town the first week and the library was closed for Memorial Day the second week~ But it's up now, so remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Hoodie sat there in disbelief. Helen Otis, the man who hated him with a burning passion, was in front of him with a sword running through him.

"You okay?" he heard Helen say. Helen turned his head as far as he could toward Hoodie. He winced in pain as ZALGO pulled the blade out of his body, collapsing to the ground. Consumed by rage, Hoodie rushed ZALGO, catching him off guard. Hoodie was able to take his sword from him, swinging it at ZALGO's legs and slicing through them like butter. ZALGO screeched in pain and fell to the ground. Hoodie walked up to ZALGO's head, twirling the blade and raising it.

"This is for Helen!" he sneered. "And for all those you've killed!" He shoved the blade through ZALGO's neck, severing his head clean off. Tossing the sword aside, Hoodie walked back over to where Helen lay. He picked him up bridal style and carried over to Masky, handing Helen to him. Helen coughed up blood.

"What were you thinking?!" Masky shouted, tears streaming down his face as he took off his mask.

"I don't know really," Helen answered wincing in pain. "I guess I just didn't want you to watch as the one you love was killed." Masky looked up at Hoodie who was breathing heavily from the adrenaline running through his body. Now he knew who he was. ZALGO must've put him under a spell when he kissed him, erasing any and all memories of Hoodie. But now that ZALGO was dead, the spell was lifted and he regained his memories.

"I thought you hated me," Hoodie said, leaning against the tree Masky was sitting against.

"I did," Helen agreed, shuddering and coughing up blood again. "But the more I saw you and Masky together and the way you treated him, I just couldn't hate you anymore. I mean, hell, you did all of this just to save him." He coughed up more blood. "I just couldn't stand by and watch you get killed." He smiled up at Hoodie.

"Helen, you need to rest," Masky whimpered. "You need to save your energy so youcan heal." Helen looked up at Masky, raising a hand to his face and wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry, Masky," he said. "I've been through worse than this." He winced. "I think I'll be fine." Masky leaned his head against Helen's hand.

""I never blamed you for what you did," he said. "I knew you were jealous when you did it. Jealousy always makes people do things they'll eventually regret. In short, I forgive you." He leaned down and gave Helen a kiss on the lips.

Hoodie had to turn away at this point. He knew there was nothing behind the kiss – if anything it was strictly platonic – but it still made him uncomfortable. When he turned back around, he saw Masky move Helen so he was sitting on his lap with his head on his shoulder. He walked over to the other side of Masky and sat down, taking off his hood and mask.

"You look exhausted," he said, watching Masky stroke Helen's hair, who had passed out due to the pain of being moved. Using his good arm, Hoodie laid Masky's head on his shoulder. As soon as that happened, Masky passed out. Hoodie grabbed a hold of Masky's to keep his brain so he wouldn't pass out himself.

"Guys!" Hoodie heard. He slowly turned his head towards the voice to see BEN running toward them. His eyelids started getting heavy as he tried his damnedest to stay conscious, but the minute BEN touched his shoulder and asked if they were okay, he passed out in BEN's arms.

* * *

Hoodie slowly woke up, wincing as he tried to sit. He felt hands push him back down in the bed. He looked up to see EJ maskless and looking at him with saddened eyes. He looked like he had been crying, judging by the amount of excess sludge that had leaked from his eyes. Ej fished around in his pocket for his PDA. When he found it, he pulled it out and started typing on it, showing it to Hoodie .

_Don't move around so much. You've already lost a lot of blood. Don't go losing any more by move around._ Hoodie nodded, wincing again when his brain connected the pain to his shoulder. He placed a hand on his shoulder as if that would be enough to make the pain disappear.

"Where's Masky?" Hoodie asked through clenched teeth. EJ pointed to the bed where Masky lay fast asleep. He typed on his PDA again.

_He has let to wake since BEN brought you guys here. He must be extremely exhausted._

"What about Helen?" Hoodie asked. EJ faltered, slowly typing on his PDA and showing it to Hoodie.

_He… He didn't make it… Judging by how cold he was when you guys got here, I'd say he was dead before BEN found you._ Hoodie froze. Helen was dead?! He looked over at Masky, who had turned around in his sleep. He sighed. This was going to kill Masky.

"Don't tell Masky," Hoodie said. "I want to be the one to tell him." EJ nodded, again typing on his PDA.

_All matters aside, I need to change your bandages. You too have been asleep ever since you got here and I haven't changed your bandages since I put them on._ Hoodie nodded, sitting up slowly so as to not upset his injuries. The entire time EJ changed his bandages, he couldn't stop thinking about Helen. He was dead and it was all his fault. Then he remembered about the promise he made to the Puppeteer. Shit! Hoodie was so dead!

***hides behind a rock* I'm going to be so hated for this~ ^^' I'm so sorry to all you Bloody Painter fans, but in order to continue on the set storyline that I have in mind, he needed to go~ But hey, at least he was avenged~ Hoodie killed ZALGO, so there's that~ Still not good enough? Well, I don't know what to tell you then. Helen is dead and he isn't coming back. Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

A funeral was held for Helen the next day. All of the pastas laid flowers on his coffin and said their words of peace, Smile and Seedeater whining in sadness in the background. After all was said and done, the casket was lowered into the ground and buried. One by one, they left until only three pastas remained: Masky, Hoodie, and the Puppeteer.

"You promised," the Puppeteer mumbled. Hoodie sighed. He was wondering when the Puppeteer would start chewing him out for this. All day, yesterday, he felt like he was walking on eggshells, waiting for the Puppeteer to go off on him.

"Puppeteer, I-" Hoodie started.

"No!" the Puppeteer interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! You promised you'd bring him back alive! You lied to me!" He tackled Hoodie to the ground, wrapping his hands around his neck and sqeezing.

"Puppeteer, stop! Masky shouted, trying to get him off of him. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" He watched Hoodie kick his legs as he tried to pry the hands off of his already bruising neck, gasping for air whenever he could.

"If he dies, then he deserves it!" the Puppeteer screamed. "He deserves everything he's going get!"

"But killing Hoodie won't bring Helen back!" Masky screamed back, pounding the Puppeteer's back. The Puppeteer froze. He knew the Masky was right, but he didn't want to let Hoodie go. He wanted Hoodie to suffer just as much as he was. Though he also knew that if he killed Hoodie, he wouldn't suffer anymore and Masky would kill him as a result. So he decided to let Hoodie go and leave. Hoodie gasped for air, coughing and sputtering as he took off his hood and mask so he could breathe better.

"Hoodie, you okay?!" Masky asked worriedly, helping him out sit up.

"Yeah," Hoodie answered, still coughing a bit and rubbing his neck. "I'll live. He did do a number on me though. I'm gonna end up with a bruise on my neck." Masky looked down, taking off his mask, revealing saddened eyes.

"Hey," Hoodie said, noticing the sad look on Masky's face. "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault," Masky answered, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm the reason all of this happened." Hoodie pulled him into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "None of this was your fault."

"But if I'd just stayed in the mansion, none of this would've happened!" Masky shouted, pushing Hoodie away. "If it weren't for me, Helen would still be alive!"

"Would you listen to yourself?!" Hoodie shouted back, grabbing Masky by his shoulders. "There was no way of knowing what happened was going to happen! Absolutely none of this was your fault!" Masky stared at Hoodie with tear streaming down his face. He knew it was his fault and he knew Hoodie knew it too. He dropped his head in his hands. Hoodie looked at Masky with sad eyes, not knowing what to do. So he just pulled him back into a hug.

"I love you, Masky," he whispered, rocking him back and forth. "I love you so much it hurts. I wouldn't be able to live if I ever lost you."

"I love you too, Hoodie," Masky whimpered, hugging back. They stayed that way for awhile until Hoodie gently pushed Masky away.

"We should go inside," he said. Masky nodded blankly and stood along with Hoodie, grabbing his mask and walking back to the mansion.

* * *

Later that night, Hoodie sat in his room with his mask and jacket off, playing his guitar. He never really played it unless he felt down or not himself.

"Isn't that Marilyn Manson's version of 'Sweet Dreams'?" he heard. He stopped playing and looked up to see Masky leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah," Hoodie answered. "It was the first song I learned how to play. Oddly enough, it just so happens that it's Jeff's favorite song." Masky walked into the room, laying down next Hoodie and taking off his mask.

"Keep playing," he said. "I want to hear more." Hoodie pet Masky's hair for a little bit before putting his fingers back on the strings and strumming.

"I'm a whisper lost upon wind," he sang. "I'm the ember that'll burn you down. I'm the water that'll drown you. I'm a star that's just a black hole now. I'm a terrifying danger. I'm a fruit decaying on the ground. I'm a swallower of anger. I'm a tree that falls and make no sound. I will make no sound." Hoodie looked down to see Masky sound asleep next to him He sighed and got up to put his guitar away, laying back down and pulling Masky into his arms. He fall asleep shortly after.

* * *

**Yes~ Hoodie has a guitar~ He's always had one, he's just never played it until now~ The two songs I mentioned obviously don't belong to me~ The first one belongs to Marylin Manson as Masky has already said and the second one is called "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether~ I'm sorry I didn't update last Monday~ I haven't feeling good as of late and I almost update today although I had a chapter ready~ I hope you guys can forgive me~ Also, one more thing before I sign off... FUCKING REVIEW! To those of you who think I don't read them, I do and they're the reason I'm continuing this story. If you don't like it, I'll gladly stop and move on to something you will like. I just need to know what you guys are thinking. Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

Shadow Lurker lurked in the shadows, watching the pastas of Slender mansion, more specifically, he was watching Hoodie. After finding the battle scene and a decapitated ZALGO, Shadow wanted nothing more than to see Hoodie's head roll. He almost got his wish when he saw the Puppeteer strangle him within an inch of his life after they buried Helen. Damn that Masky! He watched through the main window as Slender's "children" rough housed on the floor of the living room. He would get his revenge, but he would allow them time to heal. He would let them think that now that ZALGO was dead, the fight would now be over. But as they thought that, Shadow would gather the tattered remains of ZALGO's followers and lead them back here to destroy everything they loved, just as they had done to him.

* * *

"Please, explain to me exactly how this is fair," Lost Silver complained as Jeff sat on his back.

"Why don't you just teleport away and let him fall on his ass~?" BEN asked, laying on the and playing a video game.

"Because," Silver answered, flailing his four stumps. "Although we're both cyber ghosts, we're in completely different classes."

"Okay, now you lost me," Jeff complained, getting off of Silver. "I thought a cyber ghost was a cyber ghost." Silver sat up and used his stumps to push himself up into the air where he floated at the height of a normal person.

"We are," he agreed. "But of the three residing here, BEN is the one who's an actual ghost. Glitchy and I are only lamentations." Jeff looked over at BEN.

"Don't look at me like that," BEN said, not taking his eyes off his game. "I didn't choose 'BEN Drowned' as my name because it sounded cool."

"Then why did you?" Jeff asked.

"My name is BEN and I drowned," BEN answered. "Simple as that." He put his controller down and got up, walking up to the television. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to confuse and terrify some NPCs." He then disappeared into the TV.

* * *

**This chapter is so short! DX And yes, BEN Drowned is the only cyber ghost who's an actual ghost~ Glitchy, Silver, Sonic, and all the others are only lamentations of the video game character they represent~ BEN was an ordinary 10-year-old who had an abusive father and a copy of Majora's Mask for the N64~ One day, his father drowned him in their backyard swimming pool and was never convicted for it~ This angered BEN so he started haunting his Majora's Mask game until his father got rid of it and Jadusable got a hold of it~ BEN actually possessed the Link from that game~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ See ya~**

**-Cheshy**


End file.
